


50 Shades of Grande

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: 50 Shades fic, Frankie is Christian, M/M, Zach is Ana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 50 Shades of Grey inspired Zankie fanfic. Frankie is an entertainment and music mogul, Zach is a business student filling in for his entertainment journalist student/best friend Cody when Cody is too sick to attend his interview. This one change of plans will change both of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own literally nothing. No offense was intended. I just love 50 shades and zankie!

“Mr. Grande will see you now.”

The blonde receptionist was standing in front of Zach, gesturing to the office beyond the frosted glass wall with a professional smile. The words hung in the air as Zach had to force his muscles into action.

He uncrossed his leg, which had been nervously bouncing on his knee as he sat for almost three quarters of an hour, going over the questions Cody had left him. Standing up, Zach lamented his luck once again. He would rather be anywhere else other than here right now. But Cody was his best friend, and this interview was basically the most important thing to ever happen to him. It could make or break his career, there was so much riding on it.

But as luck would have it, Cody was at home, half delirious on cough medicine with a raging temperature. Zach was his only option, and getting the appointment rescheduled was an impossibility. If this was anyone else, anyone, Zach would have said hell no. No way. This was not his thing. But he couldn’t let his best friend fall on his face right before they were set to graduate and try to make something of themselves.

Zach was horribly nervous. Cody had been trying to get this interview all year and hyping it up for weeks after he finally had confirmation that Mr. Grande had agreed. He was so nervous and excited, this would basically make his career as an entertainment journalist, or possibly break it if things went badly. Up until yesterday, Zach had cheered him on, encouraging him and patting him on the back for landing such a cherry interview, secretly glad it was Cody and not him. Because Frankie Grande? Wow.

But that was then. Now, it would be Zach doing the interview. Zach, who had a problem with his filter, who said things as they came to his mind like some sort of child. Zach, who would very obviously flush crimson at any sign of embarrassment (of which there was sure to be plenty). Zach, who would prefer to spend time only in his tiny circle of close friends. Around them he was loud, fun, boisterous. But around strangers he got awkward. Said weird things. Things that ostracized people and pissed them off. He was basically the worst choice for an interviewer on the planet. But he had to try. For Cody.

Walking across the room, Zach reflecting again on how beautiful this place was. Clearly no expense had been spared. Clean, modern lines were throughout, with an almost spa-like atmosphere. There was a waterfall and pond with green bamboo shoots growing up. The floors were bamboo as well, and Zach knew that was a very sustainable choice, and not the most expensive. He wondered if that was something that was important to Mr. Grande, but he hadn’t seen any questions relating to that so he figured he probably would never know. He was going to try to just stick to Cody’s script and get out of there as fast as possible.

In the last few seconds, as the receptionist opened the door and Zach waited his turn through the door, he wondered what this mega rich superstar was going to be like. He was the head of a multi-billion dollar entertainment corporation. He had billionaires working for HIM. Surely this was going to be unpleasant. This guy had to be as cold as ice to handle deals like he would have to make, and he probably had a head the size of this massive building. Zach had never been in contact with someone so rich or powerful before. He just hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself. Or Cody.

But hoping such a thing was basically an invitation to see how much worse things could get, and he should have known better. Because he wasn’t two steps inside the office when his eyes started to wander, and they stopped paying attention to the ground in front of him, and he didn’t notice the small table sitting next to the chair he was walking by. Zach took the table out and tangled his legs with the tables legs, tumbling to the ground in the most spectacularly embarrassing display he could ever have imagined. It was loud, it was wild, his limbs were flailing, and the crash to the ground reverberated through the office, knocking down a picture frame on Mr. Grande’s desk.

Zach closed his eyes, hoping to disappear, to go back 20 seconds in time, anything to avoid this catastrophe. He couldn’t even feel the pain from the fall, he was so mortified. But then there were hands on him. And a deep, smooth, controlled voice. “Whoa, talk about an entrance. Are you okay?” The soft hands guided Zach back to his feet, and then brushed him off a bit and then the man was stepping back out of Zach’s face and Zach’s breath caught in his throat.

He knew what Frankie Grande looked like. Everyone on the planet knew what Frankie Grande looked like. He was probably the most famous, influential faces in America. So Zach knew. But he didn’t KNOW. In person, it was like he was the sun. Zach had to look away. His skin glowed. His bright pink tips like whisps of cotton candy, his bleach blonde hair perfect right to the roots. His eyes were wide and intelligent and dark and magnetic. Zach just wanted to stare at them. Something was clicking inside of Zach, something he didn’t understand, as he stared at this mythological creature of a man before him, lost for words.

Mr. Grande cocked his head to the side and gave Zach an appraising stare. “Not much of a talker, eh? Well this doesn’t bode well for our interview, Mr. Califiore.” He smiled sardonically and gestured to the comfortable arm chair sitting next to the table Zach had tripped over. “But you’ve got my attention nonetheless. Please, sit down. Do you need some ice?”

Zach felt his cheeks burn and knew he was as bright red as a cherry tomato. He looked down at the floor bashfully and shook his head slightly, before peeking his eyes back up and making contact with Mr. Grande’s piercing stare. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a ghost of a smile there but it was gone before he could be sure.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach tries to get through Cody’s interview but Frankie is... distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Zach swallowed hard, trying to clear away the nervousness that was bubbling up his chest and forced himself to look the man right in his eyes. But the gaze was too strong, too intense, and he found his own eyes darting towards the floor. Like looking at the sun, you couldn’t do it for very long. “Please, sit.” Mr. Grande repeated, more dominantly this time and Zach found himself rushing to do as he said. “What can we get you to drink?” He asked.

“Oh. Nothing. I’m okay. I’m good.” Zach said too quickly. Why was he talking so strangely? Mr. Grande’s eyebrows furrowed at that, obviously annoyed or insulted or something.

“Please, I insist.” He said with such authority it broached no question from Zach this time. Zach felt his traitor cheeks heat up under that intense stare and he knew they were bright red. This only made him blush even more. He bowed his head a little, looking down at the floor and for the second time in this short interview, wished that he could disappear or go back in time.

When he dared another look at Mr. Grande, he was waiting expectantly and maybe, perhaps, possibly smiling a little bit. Like he found Zach’s pathetic display amusing. ‘Well, screw that!’ He thought, trying to access some of the fight that he knew was in there, somewhere. He wasn’t useless. He was actually pretty smart, and had worked on the same prestigious NYU newspaper Cody reported for as an editor. He had managed to line up 3 interviews at prestigious publishing houses with his hard work and sharp mind. But that was the problem. Zach was an editor. Behind the scenes. He wasn’t good with things like this. Dealing with people face to face. He either got embarrassed and shy, or lost his filter and put his foot in his mouth… which usually led to him becoming embarrassed and shy.

Forcing himself to sit up straight and pointedly ignoring the flush in his cheeks, Zach cleared his throat. “Fine, thank you. I’ll take a coffee. Milk and sugar.” Zach didn’t know if he was imagining it, but he saw an immense look of satisfaction cross Mr. Grande’s face in the instant Zach agreed to a drink. Like he was happy to have gotten Zach to agree. But that didn’t make much sense. He nodded at Zach approvingly and then raised his eyebrows and looked towards the pretty blonde, still standing by the door.

“Brittany, if you could please?” His tone was authoritative, he was telling her what to do. But of course he was, he was her boss and that was her job. What Zach was instantly focussed on was how polite he was. How he thought because of his power and wealth that Frankie Grande was going to be a megalomaniac. But despite the intimidating demeanor, he was very cordial and a gentleman even to his underlings. He sensed a warmth to the words, as though Mr. Grande was fond of the girl.

Out of nowhere, Zach wondered suddenly if they were fucking. He didn’t know why he thought of it, or why he would care, but the thought came to his mind. He didn’t like the thought, but he couldn’t place why. Maybe it was because Frankie Grande was the most beautiful person Zach had ever laid his eyes on. Despite being a man. Because he was a man. Zach didn’t know. He was a little confused by this reaction, and why his dick seemed to be acting like a divining rod looking for water as he looked at the man. Zach was straight. Well, so far he hadn’t really thought of men in a sexual way at least. But he didn’t put much stock into labelling his sexuality. He didn’t really care. He had too many gay family and friends over the years to harbour any prejudices.

But how could you even label sexuality at all when there was no sexuality to label? Zach was now, always had been, and probably would be for a very long time to come, a virgin. It’s not like the opportunity had never come up, but Zach had just found those situations tacky and not… meaningful enough. He’d never met anyone that he would really consider dating let alone sleeping with. He just wasn’t all that interested in sex. 

A moment later, Zach realized with a start that he had been quiet for too long. Mr. Grande was watching him, his fingers steepled over his lap and crossed legs. Zach found his eyes travelling down those legs. The expensive dark fabric of the suit pants was almost shiny, the pants tailored to fit as tightly as possible. Almost like skinny jeans, but definitely a high class suit. Zach found his eyes catch on the material pulling taught at Mr. Grande’s calves, the muscles there barely fitting in the pants, bulging out… and then as if following some horribly embarrassing Freudian stream of consciousness, his eyes darted to Mr. Grande’s OTHER bulge. Instantly Zach realized this may be obvious and they shot up to meet Mr. Grande’s eyes. Zach’s were wide with shock. At himself. Because what the fuck, Zach? He was acting like a lunatic.

The whole time, Frankie sat with this confident little smirk. Like he was used to eliciting strong and uncomfortable reactions from others. Like people probably threw themselves at him all the time. And Zach’s reaction was pleasing him. This made Zach’s blush intensify. “So, Mr. Calafiore, after all your extremely forward solicitations to land this interview, I have to tell you, you’re not exactly what I expected.” Mr. Grande’s dark, large eyes pierced Zach with their stare. Like he was taking him apart, piece by piece. Figuring him out. It was intense.

“Actually, about that…” Zach started awkwardly, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck and pausing to tug on the short but almost too-long hair there. He watched as Mr. Grande’s posture and body language shifted, obviously picking up on something being amiss. Zach rushed to continue. “Cody, I mean, Mr. Calafiore that is. He was too sick to come so he asked me. I’m Zach Rance, I’m his roommate, and I’m an editor for the same paper.” Mr. Grande continued his quiet, contemplative gaze. He looked pissed off.

“I only agreed to this because Mr. Calafiore’s brother is signed under one of my agencies and his constant persistence was starting to get tiring.” He said, his tone hard to read. His brows were furrowed. He looked pissed off but his words were very controlled. Zach found himself nervous. He wasn’t expected. This was one of the most rich and influential people in the country and Zach was just some random dude somehow sitting in his office, taking up his time.

“I think he was scared you’d cancel if you knew he wasn’t coming. He’s really sick. I mean, he might be dead when I get back home. But he’d be ok with that as long as I got this interview done. It means everything to him.” Zach said, earnestly trying to keep this interview from going off the rails. Cody was his best friend in the world. He was like a brother. He had to do everything he could to make it happen.

To Zach’s surprise, Mr. Grande smiled. It seemed genuine but it didn’t quite touch his eyes. Zach thought he saw tremendous depth in those eyes, a steeliness that controlled his every reaction. Steeling himself from what, Zach didn’t have the slightest clue. Now, his smile widened so his teeth were showing. “Well Mr. Calafiore is lucky to have such a caring friend. And I think maybe I’m very glad circumstances worked out the way they did.”

This statement shocked Zach and he didn’t know what to do with the information so his cheeks heated up and he bowed his head again, peeking up at Mr. Grande who inhaled subtly when he did. Zach saw him wet his lips, but that could just be because they were dry. He sat up straighter, fidgeting with the cue cards in his hand. “I have Cody’s questions. Do you mind if I record this?”

“I would expect you would have to, as a reporter.” Mr. Grande smirked, and watched as Zach fumbled with his iphone and finally set it on the table between them. At this point, the blonde receptionist was coming back with a cup of coffee on a saucer. He smiled and looked at her face but slightly avoided her eyes, trying not to remember his idea of her and Frankie Grande fucking. He still didn’t know why the idea annoyed him. He was reasonably sure that he was gay anyways. But no one really knew. He was never seen with anyone. Ever.

“Thank you.” He smiled, gratefully taking the coffee and taking a deep sip. It was delicious. Of course it was.

“Thank you, Brittany. Please hold any calls until we’re done here.” Again, Zach noticed and approved of the please and thankyous. He looked down at his cue cards and groaned internally at the question he saw there. He wasn’t Cody. He couldn’t ask the same questions and have it come out the same way. Some of these would be terrible, coming from Zach.

“So,” Zach started, finding a bit of strength in his voice, feeling a little better for the sip of coffee he’d had and the diversion of Brittany returning. “I have Cody’s questions here. I thought I’d just go through them and let Cody figure it all out later on. I hope that’s ok, Mr. Grande?” Mr. Grande smiled slightly, inclining his head in agreement.

“Frankie, please. Mr. Grande was my Grandfather.” Zach felt his cheeks blush a little and nodded. Frankie. It seemed ludicrously informal, considering his power.

“Ok, thanks, um, Frankie. Well his first question is this: You’ve been known as a producer, writer, business mogul, philanthropist. But is there anything we don’t know about you?” Ugh, Zach thought. Groan. Who is Cody trying to report for, the View?” Frankie seemed to sag in disappointment at the generic question. As if thinking, ‘oh great, another one.’

“Well there’s lots, of course, but if you could know you would already. There’s always NDA’s in play at any given time. When the dates drop we put out announcements. Just recently we announced the opening of a new indie music record label. Right now, that’s what we’re putting a lot of focus in.” He drawled on, clearly bored, clearly giving a canned answer he’s given many times before. Zach worried. If Cody wanted a unique or groundbreaking interview, this wasn’t the way to go about it.

He asked a few more boring questions, getting boring responses, and Zach found his mind wandering. His eyes travelled around the office, always bouncing back to drink in another look at Frankie’s face. It still didn’t seem real. He was too good looking. He could barely focus on the words that were coming out of his mouth. Zach flipped through the cue cards, burning through the questions, reading without putting much thought to them. He was more interested in looking at this man while he had the chance. Soon he’d be out of here and back in the real world.

He almost didn’t even register the question until the words were on his lips. “You’ve never been linked with anyone romantically. Is there any truth to the rumours that you might be gay or asexual?” His eyes widened and his cheeks burned crimson the second he realized what he’d asked. ‘CODY!’ his mind screamed. What was he thinking?

Frankie coughed, like he was completely taken off guard. “Excuse me?” He asked.

Mortified, Zach scrambled. “I’m sorry, it was on the card. Maybe he didn’t mean to ask it…” Frankie looked completely pissed off, as he stared moodily out the New York skyrise penthouse windows of his office. Then, he looked back to Zach, their eyes catching. Again, Zach felt weak under the stare and he looked contritely down at the floor, he was so embarrassed for having read that card out loud. When he looked back up, Frankie was smiling again.

“Just when I thought you were out of surprises. You know, I think between your entrance and your questions I might remember this interview for quite some time…” He looked Zach up and down and Zach felt his skin shiver a little at the look. “To answer your question, I’m not answering the question. I don’t like to label myself and I feel I give the world enough entertainment, they don’t need to amuse themselves on my own personal life gossip. I mean, at some point, don’t you earn a little privacy?” Frankie asked, almost seriously, it seemed. Like he was asking Zach a real question. Wanting to know what he thought. He found his head nodding unconsciously in agreement.

“Absolutely.” He said. He wished his own friends would give him a little privacy when it came to his love life. Constantly trying to set him up with girls. Constantly telling him he needed to get laid. Frankie seemed to approve of his answer, his lips turning up a little and nodding his head at the answer. He did, however, look at his watch. The interview was dragging. Probably because of Cody’s awful questions. Zach was losing him. His mind raced for something to ask.

“So I noticed the bamboo flooring in your offices. Is sustainability something that is important to you?” He asked out of nowhere, the idea popping into his head as the words left his mouth. It must have been a good question. Frankie seemed to light up. He sat upright and began to talk animatedly about his different initiatives and projects, one of which stood to save the world billions of tons of carbon emissions. Zach made notes and checked to make sure the voice recorder was working. The interview was finally getting good.

Suddenly, Frankie stood up and gestured towards the glass wall looking out onto a rainy, foggy Manhattan. Zach rose and stood next to Frankie to look where he was pointing. “Here, we can see the project site for our new completely green, one hundred percent zero carbon footprint highrise will be going up. We’ll be planting enough rainforest to offset the entire operation, and using recyclables and sustainable wood and…” Frankie gushed on, clearly Zach had hit the nail on the head with that question about the floor he’d noticed earlier. As Frankie talked, his eyes woke up. The steeliness lifted for a moment and he saw a life there that wasn’t before. He was beautiful before but now he was so much… more. Zach looked away, blushing, completely embarrassed to keep noticing these things. What was wrong with him?

Before long, Brittany was back in the room, reminding Frankie of his conference call in five minutes. They had lost track of time, and Zach found himself disappointed rather than relieved that he would now be leaving Frankie. But of course he was. Frankie wasn’t a man. He was a myth. He wasn’t someone normal people like Zach got to spend time with. He was very fortunate to have been able to spend even a little bit of time with such a genius. And to learn that he was so funny and charming too? Very cool. But that’s all it was. Cool. That’s all it could be. A neat thing that happened.

Frankie insisted on walking Zach to the elevator, and told Brittany she wasn’t needed. When she returned to her desk, Frankie led the way, pausing at the doorway gesturing for Zach to exit first. Again, always the gentleman.

As they left the room, something happened that Zach wasn’t expecting. Something that sent shivers down his fine. And not in a bad way. In a very confusing way. But not bad. As he walked through the doorway and Frankie rounded behind him, he felt a light touch on the small of his back, leading him towards the elevators. Just a ghost of a touch, but it was there and Zach felt his spine stiffen, afraid to move in a way that would make him withdraw the touch.

Frankie kept the feather-light touch there during the long wait for the elevator. They were on the 67th floor. It took a long time. The whole time, Zach thought about the contact between them. It was polite. It was gentlemanly. It was kind. But it was also kind of… sexy? He was distracted as Frankie gave him a final goodbye.

“I think I was very lucky indeed that Mr. Calafiore was too under the weather to attend our meeting. I never imagined to be so charmed when I first saw you fall into my office.” Zach was shocked. He looked up at Frankie but as he did the elevator doors opened and he had to step on. The doors were going to close. He had to think of something to say quickly.

“Thank you.” He said, with an accompanying crimson blush. It’s all he could come up with. But Frankie smiled at this. As the elevator doors closed, Zach kept his eyes on Frankie’s. Right before they were fully closed, he saw his full lips moving and heard the words.

“The pleasure was all mine.”

And then he was gone.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I should keep spending time on this! If you guys like it I'll keep going :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach tries to shake off the memory of that intense interview with Mr. Grande.

The whole way back to the apartment, Zach could not seem to focus on the road. It was a miracle he had made there without getting in an accident. Not that you’d be able to tell if he had been in one. His 2004 prius had seen much better days. But he refused to give it up. He always told everyone it was his one and only long term relationship and he wasn’t a cheater.

He was still thinking of Frankie ‘Mr. Grande!’, he corrected himself, as he unlocked the front door and found Cody lying in a nest of comforters, blankets, and pillows, on the couch of their small apartment. Fast asleep. He must have made a huge effort just to get out of bed, he really was in rough shape. ‘Probably wanted to grill me on the interview’ Zach thought with a smile. But he looked peaceful, and despite the red nose and pale clammy skin, he looked comfortable too. So Zach decided to tip toe past him into his room. He needed to do something. Maybe shower. Something to get his mind off of this completely unusual day and encounter he had had today.

Zach spent some time tidying his room and folding the laundry he hadn’t gotten around to the previous day because Cody had gotten so sick. He had a shower. He combed over his resume and portfolio for the hundredth time and eventually laid down on his bed with a book to pass some time. Anything he could do to keep his mind occupied.

Except, none of it worked. His mind kept offering up memories of the day, curiosities that had crossed his mind, a ghost sensation of a touch at his lower back that he could still feel. Zach was not usually affected this way by people. Never, actually. He had barely ever had a true attraction to anyone else, and he didn’t really think much of himself or as to why anyone would be attracted to him. He was a plain kid from Florida that liked to read books and had almost no friends. The closest he had ever come to anything close to dating was him and Cody’s good friend Pao, and even that wasn’t close.

While Zach had never looked at her as anything other than a friend, and he was sure that’s how she felt as well, Cody and Zach’s parents always insisted that she was in love with him and they should “just get together already”. But Zach really didn’t see her that way, and he doubted she saw him that way. Yes, she was attractive. Yes, he loved her personality. But he simply couldn’t imagine them having sex, being together. Truly together. Zach had never been able to picture himself like that with anyone.

Except now… but no. That was absolutely insane. First of all, Zach had less than a zero percent shot of ever even seeing Frankie Grande again. Second, Frankie Grande was a man. Somehow that didn’t bother Zach as much as he thought it would, but be that as it may, it was a moot point anyways because thirdly, Frankie Grande was an insanely rich and powerful mogul who was also known to be a bit of a recluse. What would he want with a guy like Zach?

Still, the memory of his perfect face, his body under that beautiful suit, the view from his office, his hand on his back, the way he kept saying he was glad it was Zach and not Cody who came… they were just silly fantasies but Zach felt his blood pumping south all of a sudden. This almost never happened. Zach was just not a horny person, he didn’t just sit around day dreaming about sex, jerking off on a daily basis. He had better, more mature things to do. But now… he peeked over at his door and decided to get up and lock it. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. But he kind of had to.

Laying back down on the bed, he pulled up a picture of Frankie Grande that he found on Google. He looked hot but not nearly as good looking as he did in person. He studied the face and propped the phone up so he could see it, made sure he had some tissues nearby and he wiggled down his pants. When he was ready, and once again wondering what the hell he was doing, Zach started to stroke himself. To the thought of Frankie Grande. Fuck. And it was getting him off.

A few minutes later, Zach lay there panting a little. That was maybe one of the most confusing and intense jack off sessions he had ever had. Thoughts of Frankie, of his perfect face and body and being about to touch that face and body, to have him with all his power and authority just take control and teach Zach how to love… those thoughts had driven Zach over the edge. It was weird that he was having this reaction over a man. He didn’t think he was gay. It was weirder that he was having this reaction over an entertainment mogul he had no chance of ever being with. That was so unlike him. He felt like a teenage girl or something.

After that, Zach felt a little better. Like he’d gotten something out of his system. He didn’t know what had come over him, but it was over now. He could move on. After that, things started to get back to normal. Cody woke up feeling a lot better, better enough to go over every detail of the interview with Zach and listen to the tapes, transcribing quotes and brainstorming directions for his article. Zach was happy to let the great Cody Calafiore just go on, talking animatedly away. This was their dynamic. Cody was the life of the party and Zach was the wingman. Always. Zach loved how Cody was his perfectly matched opposite. He couldn’t have loved him more if he was a real brother.

He and Cody ordered Chinese food in that night, probably not the best for someone who was sick but his hunger came back with a vengeance later in the evening. Pao even came over and the three of them hung out like it was old times. They all knew these times were coming to an end, with Cody and Zach graduating in a week, but like always in life it was hard to really process things coming to a close until it happens. So they were all content to just live in the moment and pretend things hadn’t changed. Zach laughed a lot that night, and he found he almost completely forgot about Frankie J Grande. The whole thing seemed like a dream, the realness already fading away.

He had almost completely let it go. Almost. Until his phone buzzed late into the evening. He was sitting on the couch and Paola had her legs thrown casually over his lap, Cody was propped up on the recliner, still a little weak even though his fever had broken hours earlier. They were watching a dumb scripted reality show on A&E called Shipping Wars that Pao loved and Cody was complaining that no good reality shows like Survivor or Big Brother were on and Zach heard his phone vibrate on the coffee table.

It was a little unexpected, considering the only two people that ever really texted him were sitting right here. Figuring it must be his mom in Florida or something, he lifted the phone expecting to see her number. But this wasn’t a number he recognized. It was a 212 area code so it was someone from Manhattan. The publishing houses he had applied with were located in Manhattan but it made no sense for them to be calling him now in the late evening on a Friday when his interviews weren’t for another week and a half. After he graduated.

It was a text message. Not knowing what to expect, Zach opened it. He had to read the text 3 times before he could fully comprehend the message.

‘Just wanted to say you left an impression when you fell into my office today, Mr. Rance. Please let me know when the article is available, I look forward to reading it. –F. Grande’

This was… No. That didn’t. No. What? Oh my God. Zach silently freaked out as Pao shifted and crossed her ankles across his lap, laughing about some guy named Jared being an idiot. He ignored her. He wanted to tell them about it. He wanted to ask them what they thought about it. Why the hell was Frankie effing Grande texting Zach on a Friday night? This was completely unnecessary. He had already thanked Zach for his time. He had people for this sort of thing. But here he was, sending him another message. Zach’s cheeks burned with his blush as he re-read the part about falling into his office. He seemed very amused about that. Zach was still mortified.

Zach groaned, he meant it to be silent but it wasn’t. Cody looked over. “Who is it?” He asked, his voice almost sounding normal again. Zach had to make a decision. Very quickly, not exactly knowing why, he decided to lie.

“Just my mom. She’s out with Derek drunk texting me.”

“Your mom’s the shit. Tell her I say hi.”

“K man.” Zach said dismissively, staring at the text message for another minute. Then he started typing his reply.

‘No, thank you. Though I wish I hadn’t destroyed half your office before we even began. I’m sorry again. I’ll absolutely let you know when the article is ready. Also, did I leave my number with someone there?’ He read it over a few times. Proper spelling, good syntax, grammatically correct. Polite, not desperate. He had no idea how they could have gotten his cell phone number, it was unlisted and he hadn’t filled anything out at the offices. He hoped it wasn’t rude to ask, to suppose that Frankie Grande had the time to sit around and text back and forth with Zach. But it seemed safe. So, holding his breath, Zach hit ‘send’ and only had to wait a few seconds before he had a reply.

‘No, you didn’t.’ Hmmm. Zach didn’t know what to think. Almost forgetting who he was talking to, he typed a quick reply and sent it before thinking too hard.

‘Then how’d you get my number?’ Another few seconds passed before his phone buzzed again.

‘I have my ways ;)’ Zach stared at the reply. What? Was that a winky face? Zach reeled. He had no idea what to think about all this. He felt butterflies in his stomach and didn’t even really notice as he typed his response and hit send.

‘Wow, so I basically have a billionaire stalker? :)’ His stomach dropped the second he realized what he’d done. He took it too far. As usual Zach left his filter at the door and said/typed the first thing that popped into his mind. He was so informal, like he was talking to an old friend or a girl he was flirting with (not that that happened very much) and this just kind of… happened. That’s why Zach didn’t allow himself into these sorts of situations on a regular basis. What seemed funny to Zach at the time always seemed rude to the other person in retrospect. Also, what the hell was with the smiley face? Zach didn’t use emojis. Oh my god, what had he done?

He waited in horror for almost 3 minutes, pretending to watch as the guy on the show struggled with a giant hog he was shipping in a Church Bus. Seriously. That’s what was happening. He had to tell Pao again how ridiculous the shit she liked was. But not now, because all he could focus on was his phone which infuriatingly still had no new texts coming in.

Finally, just as the show was going to commercial, he felt his phone buzz. ‘I’ve never been accused of stalking anyone in my life. People stalk me. I’ve had several.’ Zach smiled. He didn’t know why, but something about the tone of that text, he wanted to be a little sassy and bold.

‘Well you definitely didn’t get my number from me.’ Holy shit, what was he doing? He suppressed an excited and anxious smile because he was going to attract attention. This was crazy. Was there any terrible repercussion that could happen if he pissed Frankie Grande off? Could he pull the interview after the fact? Zach had no idea but he was kind of having fun.

‘It is ridiculously easy to obtain a cell phone number, Zachary.’ Then, a moment later: ‘You’d be shocked at what else is available to anyone who looks. I needed your number for the article. I’ll leave you to your evening, it’s Friday and I’m sure I’m interrupting while you’re out.’ His texts were long, like emails. Zach read it again and again, not knowing how to interpret it. Was it flirty? Defensive? Pissed off? He quickly typed out a response.

‘No, not at all, I don’t really go out. Thank you again for going through with the interview when Cody couldn’t come. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.’ He was happy with that when he sent it. And he wasn’t expecting a reply. He’d given Frankie a good out to end the conversation. Zach was sure he had so many better things to do with this time than text with a nobody like him. It was nice of him to reach out, though. And Zach wasn’t even all that weirded out that he had gotten his number mysteriously.

He was totally surprised when his phone buzzed again. He had already put it into his pocket. When he checked it, it was very short. Very simple. But it set Zach’s body on fire and he didn’t know why. ‘Can’t wait. Until then, goodnight. xofrankie.’ He read it probably 20 times. xofrankie… that was how he signed his signature. It was the logo of his clothing line. But the x and the o, they still meant… no, that couldn’t be what he meant. He was just signing his text message like he would an autograph. For a normal joe fan that had just had the pleasure of meeting him. It wasn’t anything special. No big deal.

He stared at the text a little longer before taking a screenshot of it, and then closed his messages and put his phone down. He tried to force himself to calm down. This meant nothing. He wasn’t special. It wasn’t like he was going to be freaking Cinderella of the ball, going to end up with the prince. This was just a really cool thing that had happened. Zach had had a conversation with Frankie Grande. That was the shit. But really, in the long run… it wasn’t going to mean anything.

He didn’t know why he wasn’t telling Pao and Cody. Maybe it was to help himself forget about it and not make a big deal about it. He didn’t want to keep thinking about Frankie Grande. It was crazy. HE was acting crazy, even entertaining these stupid little thoughts and fantasies. It was a school boy crush on a famous person. Forget about the fact that it was kind of weird because this was definitely a homosexual attraction at this point, Zach couldn’t deny it, that wasn’t even the weird or crazy thing, as new and foreign as it was. What was crazy was the fact that Zach should be too old at this point to be ogling over people in worlds he was simply not destined to be a part of.

Still, though… they were definitely going to talk at least one more time. With this in the back of his mind, Zach tried to shake the whole encounter off and returned his focus onto his friends. Honestly, if nothing was going to come out of this, he kind of wished he’d never gotten that text. He was already almost over it, and now that was pretty much hopeless. He wouldn’t be over it, at least not until he was able to send him another text when the article was done.

Hopefully Cody wouldn’t take too long.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like more! Thanks for reading and please leave me a comment ;) they make my day and I love the feedback


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach goes to his last day of work and tries to move on with his life. But things aren't that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Over the next couple days, things returned to normal. Cody was busy writing his article, and Zach ground through his last couple shifts at the hardware store. He only thought about Frankie Grande occasionally, and not for very long each time. There were no new texts. This is the life that Zach remembered, that he knew was his own. A series of days to get through, nothing much happening of note. He hoped it would get better when he graduated and hopefully landed a job at one of the publishing houses he had interviews with next week.

As Zach leaned against his hand, his head propped up by his elbow on the glass counter top, he felt his eyes drooping. He had run out of things to do. This mom and pop shop hardware store had only had 3 customers all day and Zach had already cleaned and organized everything he could think of. Now, he was fighting with his increasingly heavy eyelids to stay open. This was his last shift at this place, though, and he was hoping he could make it through without falling asleep.

He may finally have drifted off when the bell that signalled the door opening rang and his head snapped up to attention. He blinked for a moment, adjusting to the light and then looked to find the customer. By the time his eyes adjusted, all he glimpsed was a hint of a dark jacket heading into the first aisle. Getting to his feet, Zach stretched a little and decided to go help the customer. He had nothing else to do and if he stayed here he’d probably just fall asleep again. He might as well put up a sign that said ‘Rob Me’.

When Zach got to the aisle he’d seen the person go down, no one was there. So he wandered down it, adjusting a couple items he must have looked at and continued after him. When Zach rounded the corner and saw the back of the man standing there, comparing packages of zip ties, Zach froze. That pink tipped hair. No. The expensive clothes. No way. That ass that Zach had definitely not checked out as he had been led out of the office on Friday. Zach felt his throat go dry, but he swallowed and forced himself to stand up straight and take control of himself.

“Can I help you?” Zach asked, making sure his face was smiling but neutral as he turned around. Like he would with anybody. Except this wasn’t just anybody.

“Yes please, do you have these in longer lengths?” Frankie Grande asked as he turned around, still looking down at the two packages in his hands. As he looked up his eyes widened for an instant in recognition, and then a smile appeared. And Zach felt his cheeks burn and he had to force himself not to look away at the sight. How was this man even real? Why was he here? Why was he so beautiful? A million questions flooded through his mind in an instant.

“Uhhh—“ Zach faltered lamely. But thankfully Mr. Grande didn’t seem to notice or care, because he interrupted, saving Zach from being rendered completely speechless.

“Mr. Rance?” He asked, like he was pulling Zach’s name out of a large database of names and faces of which he had probably met thousands. He looked amused.

“Zach, please.” Zach managed to say. His voice was even pretty controlled. He was proud of himself.

“Well I didn’t expect to meet you here, Zach. Didn’t you say you worked for the school paper?” He looked around, and suddenly Zach was very self conscious of the flickering yellow lights, the unwashable patina of age and wear on everything in this store. The owners refused to give it up, and the building was rent controlled so they could afford to stay open in spite of the bigger chain stores making places like this all but obsolete.

“I’ve worked here all through school. You know, gotta pay the tuition bills somehow.” Zach replied. It was true. Not only was Zach attending university, but he was attending university in New York. He could work four jobs and still be in debt up to his eyeballs until he was thirty. Frankie Grande seemed to approve of this, he nodded and gave Zach a hard, appraising look. Zach watched his eyes travel from his own, down his body and back up again. Zach felt for a moment like a thoroughbred horse being sized up before a race. But that was silly. Almost instantly the smile was back on Frankie’s face and Zach felt dumb for having thought he was doing anything other than glancing at something that caught his eye.

“Well I must say I’ve heard the term ‘small world’ before, but living in New York, I haven’t known it to be true much in the past. But how else could you describe us meeting like this? Unlikely, at least.” He was smiling, shaking his head slightly. Zach felt his cheeks heating up. He needed to think of something to say. But what? What was he supposed to say that wouldn’t be stupid or embarrassing?

“So—you said you needed longer zip ties?” Zach stammered out. Zach thought he saw a privately amused smile on Frankie’s face but it was hard to tell. Frankie could win a poker tournament, his face was so controlled. It was impossible to tell what was going on in his brain just to look at him. Zach on the other hand… all you had to do was look at the colour of his cheeks or see if he could look you in the eye.

A smile grew on Frankie’s face but Zach didn’t know how to read it, and he replied. “Yes please, and when we’re done I’d like to look at some twine and rubber tubing.” Zach felt a little more at ease, now that they were talking about work things. He could do work things. He tried to pretend this was just any other customer and it helped a little.

“Sure, no problem.” Zach started, leading the way to a different section of the store. “Trying to tie something down?” He asked over his shoulder and he saw a corner of Frankie’s mouth twitch before he nodded.

“Something I’d like to tie down.” He said. Zach nodded and stopped as he came to the section he wanted.

“You were in the wrong section, that was electrical. The ties there are just for wires. These come in lots of lengths…” Zach continued on. He found it easier to talk when he got into it. He set Frankie up with the zip ties he wanted, and then moved on. Frankie had tried a couple different twines but settled on a rough one with a thick cord, and he bought four 2-yard lengths of rubber tubing that Zach cut from a large spool.

As they walked back to the cash, Zach tried to think of things to say. He knew Frankie was leaving any minute. This was his last chance, his only chance, to say something before he was gone forever. He knew he had thought he would never see him again after the interview, but what were the chances of him coming in today? And why did he want to say something so badly, anyways? This man should really have no consequence in Zach’s life. So what if he had been making regular appearances in Zach’s dreams since the day of the interview?

Zach wanted to say a hundred things but all he could manage was “So that’ll be 23.58.” Zach blushed and bit the inside of his cheek, an old habit when he was nervous, bowing his head a little. He couldn’t deny the effect Frankie Grande was having on him. He couldn’t explain it but he couldn’t deny it either. He risked a look up at his face and Zach almost hitched his breath. His gaze was hot and his eyes were pinning him down. His lips had a tiny quirk of a smile but Zach couldn’t look at his lips, his eyes were now entranced by Frankie’s stare.

Thankfully, Frankie spoke and it seemed to break the spell a little. Because if he hadn’t, Zach probably would have stood there with his jaw hanging loose for minutes. “Credit?” Frankie asked, holding up a matte black card. Zach stumbled to set up the ancient debit/credit machine that hadn’t been updated in 20 years. After Frankie swiped his card, Zach printed the receipt and had him sign and he felt so disappointed with himself for not being able to think of something else to say he couldn’t really believe it.

He handed the bag across the counter and Frankie took it from him, and for a moment, they both stood there almost awkwardly. Zach was starting to wonder why he wasn’t leaving when Frankie said “It was an unexpected pleasure to see you again, Zach. If we keep bumping into each other like this I have to say, I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Zach felt his jaw drop a little and it took him too long to reply, he groaned inwardly at his lack of eloquence. Cody never acted like this around anyone, even if they were a mega star. Zach knew if Cody was here, he’d be chatting away like Frankie Grande wasn’t one of the most powerful people in entertainment. “It—It was nice to see you again too.” Zach said, and he didn’t need a mirror to know that his cheeks were bright red. He chewed on his cheek to supress the nervous smile that wanted to creep out.

Across the counter, Frankie cocked his head a little and smiled at Zach. “You know, you’ve been so kind with your help. I’m going to give you my card. Please call me if I can be of any assistance.” Zach watched as Frankie produced a card out of nowhere and passed it across the counter to Zach. When Zach reached out to take it, their fingers brushed and Zach swore he felt an electrical shock at the touch. He was so hyper aware of every nerve ending in his fingers as he relished the feeling of contact, trying to absorb the sensation into his memory.

They both froze for a second before Frankie scanned the probably shocked look on Zach’s face and withdrew his hand, smiling that private smile to himself once more. “I would love to help if you need me at all.” Frankie repeated.

Zach spoke without thinking, his filter temporarily forgotten. He didn’t know where the words were coming from as he heard himself say “Well Cody was saying he’d love to get some pictures from the article. You know, not just shots for Google.” When the words were out of his mouth, he felt his cheeks burn and he wished he could melt into the floor. Who the hell did he think he was, asking for some of Frankie Grande’s time like that? Now Frankie probably just thought of Zach as just another user. He still wasn’t sure why he cared what this man thought of him, but he did, so that made Zach upset.

Zach was looking down at the counter, frustrated with his lack of chill when he heard Frankie say “Sure.” Zach’s head snapped up, his eyes finding Frankie’s looking mildly amused. Zach thought that seemed to be par for the course with Frankie Grande. He always seemed to be laughing at his own private joke. “Call my office and have them set it up for tomorrow. I leave Manhattan for 2 days after that.” Frankie continued, his eyes locked with Zach’s as he gathered the bag.

“Thank you!” Zach said, thinking that Cody was going to flip. This was amazing for Cody. And now he got to meet Frankie and everything was right with the world again. Because Zach was never supposed to have been brought into all of this, whatever this was. It was never supposed to be him “Cody is going to be so happy!” Zach gushed. Frankie, though, furrowed his eyebrows a little at this.

“But will you be happy, Zach?” He asked, his tone and his face serious. Zach faltered, he wasn’t expecting the question. But he found his head nodding.

“Y-yeah. I mean, of course. Thank you, Frankie.” He seemed to smirk a little at this, as he collected his bags and turned to leave.

“You listened when I asked you to call me Frankie. I like that.” He pierced Zach one last time with his stare, as if trying to find something before continuing. “Until we meet again, Zach.” And he turned on his heel and headed gracefully towards the door.

Zach sagged in relief a little as Frankie walked away. He had been so tense. The bell on the door rang as Frankie opened it, but it didn’t ring a second time, so Zach looked up to find Frankie standing in the door frame, holding it open, looking back towards him. “I expect you to be there tomorrow as well, Zach. Goodbye for now.” And with that he turned and left.

Zach felt like all the air had left him as he watched to make sure that he was really gone this time before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Tomorrow. He was going to see him again tomorrow. He had to tell Cody. He had to call Pao and get her to set up her studio. He had to… he had to breathe. Holy shit. Tomorrow. What the hell was he going to wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos or comment if liked that or if you'd like more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to remind everyone that I of course own nothing here!

“Are you serious!?” Cody crowed.

“No, I’m lying.” Zach said sarcastically. He was smiling indulgently, enjoying the sight of his best friend getting the news about Frankie Grande agreeing to do an exclusive photo shoot for Cody’s article.

“Oh my God, Zach. This is amazing. I don’t know how you did it… does this guy have the hots for you?” Cody was bustling around the apartment as he enthused, collecting notes for his article, trying to do something productive while all he wanted to do was celebrate. Zach felt his face flush instantly at the question and he bit his cheek nervously. No. He didn’t think so, at least. A part of him privately hoped that he did, but it’s not like he could admit that. And just hoping things didn’t make them true, anyways. Frankie Grande was a media mogul. Zach would be as significant as an ant to someone like him.

“No.” He said, wishing he could think of something better to say.

“Well I think he does, this is crazy. Do me a favour and don’t tell him you’re not gay until after the photoshoot.”

Zach swallowed. He didn’t’ know what the hell to say to that. He didn’t even know how he felt about it. But he knew Cody so well, he knew exactly what to do. When in doubt, ask Cody a question about himself. There were a few universal truths when it came to Cody Calafiore. One, he loved himself. Two, he was easily distracted. Combine those two truths and you could get out of anything. Zach wished everyone was as easy.

“So are you going to call Pao?” Zach asked, hoping this wouldn’t be one of those few times Cody realized he had avoided responding to him. But it worked like charm. Cody was diverted and now he was already pulling out his phone and calling Pao, setting up the details for the shoot tomorrow. When he was sufficiently distracted, Zach slipped out of sight to his room so he could process the events of the day without Cody to interrogate him.

By the next morning, Zach was probably more nervous than he should be, though he thought he did a good job hiding it while he helped Cody and Pao set up the studio. They were just doing a plain white background, a black and white high contrast portrait, so there didn’t end up being much to do. They mostly ended up hanging out and talking about different things. Zach was happy to be able to take his mind off of everything for a little while. He was still wondering about the unbelievable coincidence, Frankie coming into his store two days after their meeting, on his last shift at the store.

As the time approached 11am, when Frankie was scheduled to arrive, Zach noticed the butterflies he felt in his stomach increasing in intensity. He couldn’t ignore them. It didn’t help when Cody and Pao started asking him questions and he was forced to think about Frankie when all he was trying to do was drive him from his mind. He didn’t know why Frankie insisted he come today, but he clearly didn’t know it would be as difficult as it was for Zach. He didn’t know he was occupying his thoughts every time he let his guard down.

“So what’s he like?” Pao asked, her arm casually draped over Zach’s shoulder. Zach thought about it. He was so hard to describe.

“It’s hard to say. He’s definitely powerful. And intimidating, but also extremely polite. And like, extremely good looking.” Zach blanched, he didn’t think he should have added that part. Typical Zach ‘no filter’ Rance. Pao was giving him a sharp look so Zach rushed to continue to distract her. “He’s like, happy and amused one second, and the next it’s like he’s made of ice. He’s really hard to read.”

“Great.” Cody said sarcastically.

“Is it true he’s gay?” Pao asked, with maybe a little too much interest. Zach became felt the arm she had so casually thrown over his shoulder turn possessive. Zach twisted his face into an ‘isn’t it obvious’ look.

“Well he didn’t exactly introduce himself by saying ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Frankie Grande and I’m gay.’ But, I mean, he has pink hair. And he’s so… groomed. And his voice kind of sounds gay… oh god, is that bad to say? Was I just homophobic?” Cody laughed at this.

“It’s only homophobic if there’s prejudice behind it.”

“There wasn’t!” Zach had sat up straight, forcing Pao to reluctantly move her arm.

“Then it was just stupid.” Cody said, teasing with a laugh in his voice. “But you’re going to have to let me know when Paul is back in town next week if he sounds gay too!” He was laughing now, and Zach was suppressing a smile. Paul, Cody’s older brother, was probably the most straight seeming gay guy that Zach had ever met. “I’m sure he’ll be interested to know!” Cody laughed.

While they were laughing, Zach barely noticed that Pao was neither laughing nor even smiling. When his eye caught hers, she gave him a weird look and turned away to go fiddle with her camera. Before Zach had a chance to think much about it, his phone was buzzing. He picked it up so fast he almost dropped it, the phone bouncing back and forth between his hands three times until he snagged it, accepted the call, and pressed it to his ear.

“Mr. Grande,” Zach breathed, a little out of breath with nerves.

“Mr. Rance.” He replied.

“Thank you so much for calling, we’re all ready here.” Zach said quickly, and he blushed in embarrassment.

“Excellent, I’d expect no less.” He said, and Zach didn’t know how to respond.

“So… when do you expect to arrive?” He asked lamely.

“As soon as possible. We’re a couple blocks away, but you never know with New York.”

“Well thanks again, I’m looking forward to seeing you.” Zach paused, feeling his cheeks flush. Oh my God. This wasn’t about him, he should have said WE, not I. Why was he so awkward around this man? “I mean, we’re all grateful and look forward to this opportunity.” He tried to backtrack, to make himself sound professional rather than like a schoolgirl with a crush. Which, at this point, he basically was. Zach had accepted that.

He could practically hear that private smile over the phone. Zach was pretty sure Frankie Grande loved making people flustered. Well, mission accomplished. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again as well. I’ll be there shortly.” Frankie said before disconnecting the call. Zach held the phone to his cheek for a minute before lowering it. ‘I’m looking forward to seeing you.’ He meant you, as in Zach, right? Because you could be used to describe a group of people as well…

Zach was still trying to work out what Frankie had meant when a suddenly sullen Pao asked “Well, when is he getting here?” Her arms were crossed across her chest and she kept shooting Zach these weird looks. He wondered briefly what was wrong with her, but before he could give it much thought, the door was buzzing. Pao’s apartment and makeshift studio was in an unmarked building in Grennwich Village. Pao buzzed the door lock open and Zach settled himself by the window, not wanting to look too eager. Plus it was out of the way of Cody and Pao, who had much more integral roles to play. Zach still didn’t even really know why he was here at all.

When the door opened and Frankie walked gracefully into the room, Zach could swear he brought the sun with him. The room was brighter. Frankie’s eyes found Zach’s immediately, and he walked right past a waiting Cody towards Zach. He reached out his hand and Zach took it, having to suppress a gasp as Frankie took his free hand and softly wrapped it around their clasped handshake. Zach didn’t know if he was imagining it, but it felt intimate. His hands were soft but cold, and Zach had the ridiculous desire to hold them close to warm them. He quickly put that out of his mind, though it was hard because Frankie continued to hold his hand between his. He was waiting for Zach to say something. Shit.

“Mr. Gr—I mean, Frankie.” Zach stammered trying to ignore the amused ghost of a smile that flashed on Frankie’s face. He nodded in approval at Zach making the correction subtly, but Zach noticed and flushed with pleasure at having pleased him. He had to force himself to ignore the feeling and continue on. “Welcome, thank you for coming.” He managed to say reasonably normally. He honestly hadn’t expected to be the one talking right now, he was caught off guard.

“Thank you, Zachary. I’m glad you could make it.” He paused, “Please introduce me to your friends.” Zach nodded, his eyes still locked on Frankie’s. He was glad Zach could make it. Shaking himself out of it, he turned to the room, just now noticing the man with a buzzcut standing by the door. Zach figured he must be security or like an assistant. He continued, gesturing to Cody.

“This is Cody Calafiore. The real Cody Calafiore, that is.” Zach said, smiling a little. Frankie and Cody shook hands briefly and Zach couldn’t help but notice he just used one firm grip, not the soft second hand like he had with Zach. Zach still felt the skin he had touched tingle with the memory of the sensation.

“What a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grande. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this, and I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be there for our initial interview.” Cody poured on the charm. It worked on everyone. Always. But Frankie seemed unmoved. Like he was carved from ice. When he smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes.

“The tenacious Cody Calafiore, I trust you’re feeling better?” Frankie asked, his eyes darting down to Cody’s hands so quickly Zach wasn’t sure if he saw right. The smile remained on Frankie’s face, but it felt very professional. Painted on.

“Yes, I am thanks. It was very disappointing, missing our meeting. But I hope Zach did a good job in my absence.” Cody said smoothly.

Zach thought he saw Frankie’s eyes heat up as he said “Oh, yes, Zachary did an excellent job. I found the meeting to be very enjoyable.” He pierced Zach with his gaze and Zach felt his body respond in ways he wished it wouldn’t right now. Cody seemed to notice nothing. But as Zach turned to Pao, he noticed a sour look on her face.

“And this is Paola Shae, our photographer. This is her studio.” Zach shot her a glance and thankfully she cleared the look off her face, a look of affection warming her eyes, but it was gone as she turned towards Frankie, stiff and unsmiling. They shook hands firmly and quickly.

“Mr. Grande.” Pao said.

“Miss Shae.” Frankie said cooly back. The two regarded each other in a polite but distinctly icy fashion. “Please show me where you want me for the shoot.” Frankie instructed with an air of unquestionable power. Even Pao practically hopped to obey him immediately. As Zach watched them get ready for the shoot, he stored away the knowledge that Frankie had not corrected either one of his friends when they had called him Mr. Grande. Only Zach. He didn’t know if that meant anything, but he wanted it to.

The shoot seemed to go okay. They were snapping pictures in various poses and lighting. Frankie was wearing a superbly tailored grey flannel suit with a hint of pale pink pinstripes. His oxford shirt underneath was crisp and white and he wore the top button open and his grey tie slightly loosened. He looked good. Really good. Zach didn’t know how any picture of him could be bad, or why they thought it would be necessary to take so many when he looked so perfect. But he and Pao didn’t seem to be connecting.

Zach had been standing a bit away, trying not to get in anyone’s way, but his curiosity got the better of him and he moved towards the open laptop next to Pao to get a look at the pictures as they popped up. When he looked up at Frankie, their eyes met, and there was heat there. Zach was sure of it. Frankie’s whole expression changed. His jaw clenched and his chiselled cheekbones popped even more under the lighting. His eyes smoldered. Zach was enraptured. He barely noticed the clicking of the camera next to him.

“Yes, these are great!” Pao said, as she clicked away, and Zach used the distraction to break the eye contact. It had been too intense, and it was stirring up desires in Zach that shouldn’t be there. He looked down at the monitor of the last picture that had been taken and it took his breath away. It was done in black and white, the lighting illuminating his face and casting shadows, and there it was. The stare that had made his insides squirm. The stare that made Zach blush now just thinking of. Zach could have it forever, it was captured perfectly. His own souvenir of the feeling it had evoked in him. “I think we’ve got it.” Pao said, lowering her camera and now smiling in a satisfied manner. She came over to Zach and put her arm around his back to look at the photo with him.

Zach was aware of the arm and what it might look like and wished she would drop it. She did, only when Frankie walked up to them, looking sharply at Pao. She dropped the hand and stood up and again they seemed to have a short stare down. “Would that be all, Miss Shae?” Frankie asked.

“Yeah, I think we’ve got a lot we can work with here. Thanks again, this will be great exposure for me.” Pao seemed to smarten up a bit at least as Frankie was getting ready to leave. She seemed to be cheering back up as Frankie moved towards the door. Zach followed, along with Cody, and at the door, Zach got ready to say good bye. For good. He had to force himself not to think about it because it was making him upset. But right as he thought it was over, Frankie placed a hand on Zach’s arm and steered him away from the others.

“Zachary, I was hoping you’d like to join me for coffee.” His face was serious, and Zach tried not to focus on the hand on his arm or the shine on Frankie’s lips. He didn’t know what to think or say. Coffee? With him? Really? So he really wasn’t crazy after all? There had been something between them. Some kind of spark. Zach felt himself light up inside.

“Yeah. I mean, yes. I’d like that. When were you thinking?” Zach thought, praying he wasn’t going to be tied up with graduation or his interviews.

“Now.” Frankie said, the private smile back on his face as he ate up Zach’s flabbergasted reaction. Zach’s brain raced. Now. He wanted to go now. Suddenly Zach remembered he had been Cody’s ride, how would Cody get home?

“I’d love to, but I was Cody’s ride, I need to take him home.” Zach said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

“Well then it’s settled. Caleb will take Mr. Calafiore home, and you’ll join me for coffee. There is a wonderful little shop just around the corner from here." Zach felt another refusal coming out, but he bit it back. He really couldn’t refuse, even if he wanted to. And he didn’t. But there was something about Frankie Grande. When he gave instructions, you found a way to obey.

Zach blushed crimson and nodded slowly, smiling. He was going to go for coffee with Frankie Grande. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t help himself from hoping, but not wanting to hope too hard. Wondering.

Was this a date?

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please kudos/comment if you liked it and want more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach goes with Frankie for coffee, still not sure if this is a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Zach.” Cody whispered, looking much too obviously at where Frankie was standing with his security guard, Caleb.

“I can’t say no.” Zach said, trying to hide his excitement. Him. Frankie had invited him to coffee. He couldn’t get over it. But he still didn’t want to make it a big deal. He didn’t want himself, let alone Cody and Pao, to make it into more than what it was.

“I don’t trust him.” Pao said, shooting a nasty look towards him. Zach tried not to roll his eyes. Pao was so protective over him. He liked her a lot, but sometimes she was over the top.

“Trust him with what? It’s just coffee.”

“Is that even… I didn’t know… are you, like, attracted to him?” Cody asked. He seemed bewildered, but not judgemental. His brother was gay, after all. But Zach knew he had given no signs to show he was into guys until just this minute, so he was able to understand his confusion. Hell, Zach was confused. But he wasn’t confused about wanting to go on this coffee date right now.

He shrugged his shoulders and blushed, and that was all the answer they needed. Pao’s eyes went wide and she blanched, Cody’s face doing something similar but less dramatic. Cody recovered quicker, though. Pao was still in shock as Cody regained his usual control of the situation. “Ok, well make sure he treats you well. If he’s an asshole, text me and I’ll come kick his ass. Tell me everything when you get home.” He smiled, but then his eyes went wide and he looked serious as he jabbed one finger into Zach’s chest. “And don’t, like, suck his dick in the limo or go all the way just because he’s rich and powerful.”

Zach went beet red and wanted to hide his face so instead he shoved Cody as Pao looked like she was going to faint. “Cody!” Zach whisper-screamed. “You know I wouldn’t!”

Cody smiled and laughed and clapped Zach on the shoulder. “I know, my pure little lily.” Zach rolled his eyes, Cody loved to make jokes about how he was still a virgin. Zach didn’t love them as much. Cody ignored the look an pressed on. “I just don’t want him taking advantage of you and your innocence.” Zach groaned but Cody just kept his eyebrow raised, waiting for Zach to acknowledge seriously what he had said. Zach knew Cody was just joking, but there was a level of truth that he was covering up with the joke. Cody worried about him. He was a good friend.

“It’s just coffee.” Zach repeated, trying to convince him. Suddenly, Pao spoke and Zach remembered she was there.

“So you won’t be long then, right? Want to meet up after?” She asked, sounding hopeful. Both Cody and Zach turned to look at her.

“Well I, uh, don’t really know how this is going to go. Probably best not to make plans.” Zach said, a little embarrassed. But he didn’t want to make plans with Pao right after. First of all, he wanted this date to go on for a lot longer than coffee. Secondly, he knew that afterwards, he was going to need a couple hours to just digest everything that had happened. He saw how Pao’s face fell, though, and remembered how he and Cody were graduating soon, and they’d be leaving her and he knew she was getting sad about that. He made a spur of the moment decision. “But let’s meet up tomorrow night. At the Tap House, we’ll all get some drinks, blow of some steam, celebrate Cody’s article and your amazing shoot. Sound good?”

Both Cody and Pao were on board and looking forward to the evening so with that, Zach promised to text Cody the second he was done with Frankie and turned towards the two other men. Frankie was on the phone and he held up a finger with an apologetic look as he finished up his call.

“Yes, Thursday will be fine. No, two. The Malawi project rolls out next week so keep me updated. Yes.” As Frankie hung up, his charming smile returned as he regarded Zach. “So you’ve come to a group consensus?” His smile grew as he ate up Zach’s blush as he once again felt like he was squirming under the stare and he felt a heat burning low in his belly that he consciously pushed down.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grande. Thank you again for agreeing to do this. This might even win me an award.” Cody said, saving the day and holding out a hand that Frankie firmly shook.

“The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Calafiore, Ms. Shae.” He said, nodding towards Pao and holding out a hand that she shook stiffly. And then Frankie was turning to his security guard. “Caleb, please take Mr. Calafiore home. And Ms. Shae, if she needs to go anywhere. I’ll meet you at Palais when I’m done.” Caleb nodded briskly, and responded with a brisk “Mr. Grande.”

When Frankie turned towards Zach and motioned for him to leave, Zach had to force his limbs into movement. He was so nervous and this all felt so surreal. Had Frankie’s face transformed as he looked at Zach, or was he imagining it? It was like there was a light there that he wasn’t shining on Pao or Cody or Caleb. Zach brushed off the feeling quickly and made sure he kept in step beside Frankie as they left the old building to the noisy city street.

As they walked, Zach found himself distracted sneaking glances at Frankie’s face. It was almost too pretty to be real. He was like painting. There was something… other… about him. He was like nothing Zach had ever seen before. Almost regal. He just seemed like he was from a different world and suddenly Zach felt really self conscious about his cheap clothes and overwhelming plainness.

As they crossed the street, Zach felt Frankie’s hand on the small of his back and the small gesture of protection made Zach’s insides feel warm. “It’s just around the corner.” Frankie said, his voice light and confident. Zach was feeling weird that they weren’t speaking, but he was letting Frankie dictate what was happening and he seemed totally content. So Zach kept his mouth closed and followed Frankie around the corner to a quaint little shop he had seen before but never been in.

The walls were a warm stripped brick with a local photographer’s art hung throughout. There were a few groupings of large armchairs, and one larger grouping with a couch by a fire, and a few small tables for two. Frankie led them to one of these tables and took his jacket off and slung it over the back of one of the chairs but didn’t sit down. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll get our drinks.” He paused and Zach found himself sitting on command. He looked up at Frankie from the chair and he liked him at this angle as well. “What will you have?” Frankie asked.

“Coffee, one milk. Not cream. Thank you.” Zach managed, smiling a little up at Frankie. Frankie nodded.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He said, and he gracefully moved around the chair in the direction of the counter. Zach admired him as he left. In the warm lighting of the unfamiliar coffee shop, Zach thought this all seemed so strange and foreign. So unlike him. This was not something Zach would normally do. He never dated. Not women, definitely not men. And he wasn’t silly and frivolous. He didn’t care about the millions or billions that the man he was watching was worth. Zach hated money. He just wanted to make enough to eat and live and work at something that made him happy for the rest of his life. Publishing.

But he’d be lying if he hadn’t always known there was something missing. He wasn’t having romantic feelings very often and it didn’t bother him but he often felt himself feeling a little…empty. But he couldn’t try to delude himself into thinking that Frankie Grande could possibly be that to him. That wasn’t the kind of thing that happened to Zach. That wasn’t real life. Except that maybe it was. Because right now, real life was a coffee shop in Greenwich village and real life was Frankie Grande, walking towards him holding two coffees.

He sat down across from Zach and for a moment, they just smiled at each other. Then Frankie seemed to shake it off and his face came under control and he pushed the coffee across the table. “Coffee, one milk. Not cream.” He added the last two words in a low, teasing tone and Zach blushed.

“Thanks.” Zach said and blushed again, wishing he wouldn’t. “So…” Zach started, trying to get out the question that was raking his mind. Why was he here? Why had Frankie invited him? But he couldn’t get the words out before Frankie was interrupting him.

“Thank you for coming, Zachary. I’m not sure what it is, but there’s something about you. I couldn’t help myself.” Frankie said, and his eyes bore holes in Zach. Like he was trying to figure it out. Like Zach was some big mystery he couldn’t solve. Zach didn’t get it. He wasn’t a mystery. He was plain old Zach. But the look Frankie was giving him was increasing Zach’s heartrate and blood was pumping everywhere as he felt the delicious ache as his cock twitched to life, thankfully hidden under the table. What the hell, Zach? Keep it together. He did his best to ignore it, shifting subtly in his seat.

“I’m not sure what it is either, but I’m glad you asked.” Zach said back, inwardly impressed at how smooth and naturally it had come out. Frankie smiled at this, and leaned forward over the table onto his elbows. His eyes pierced Zach’s again and he fought the shiver that ran down his spine.

“I want to know more about you. Tell me everything.” Frankie said. It was close to a demand, but not quite. Though Zach could tell that Frankie was very used to making demands in his every day life, he was trying to be different right now. Maybe a bit more human. He heated a little with the attention being drawn back to him, but Zach shrugged meekly.

“Not much to tell. I grew up in Florida. I came here for school when I was 18. Cody and I met in freshman year and we’ve been living together ever since our second year. I’m going to be graduating next week. I’ve got some interviews late next week at some publishing houses here in New York, which is great. If I get one I can stay up here instead of going back to Florida.” Zach found himself rambling on. He didn’t know why. He wasn’t much of a sharer. But again, there was something about Frankie Grande. He told him to speak, so Zach spoke.

Frankie’s eyes went wide and his eyebrows went up, a smile on his face. “I have so many follow up questions! Where in Florida are you from?” His smile was contagious, Zach found himself returning it and he leaned forward towards Frankie as he spoke.

“West Palm Beach.” He said, enjoying how Frankie’s face lit up.

“I went to school around there! Pinecrest!” Zach smiled. Of course Frankie went to Pinecrest. Zach knew Pinecrest kids and it kind of made perfect sense. He wondered at the small world. They had been so close together at another time in their lives. But Zach was quite a bit younger, there was seven years between them, so nothing could have happened back then anways.

“I know Pinecrest!” Zach said, trying not to lay any judgement into the words. The only reason he hated Pinecrest was because he was jealous of them. He had to remember that. He would have gone there in a second if he could.

“What’s your major?” Frankie followed up, picking up his mug and drinking, reminding Zach of his own. He lifted it and took two deep sips and put the cup down, the hot liquid warming him from within.

“Double major, business and English.” Zach said, Frankie’s eyebrows again shooting up.

“Double major, that’s difficult!” Frankie said, and Zach blushed and raised an eyebrow of his own up at Frankie.

“Nothing compared to a triple major.” He said sarcastically. Frankie smiled approvingly as he sharpened his gaze at Zach.

“You’ve done your research?” Frankie said, his voice light enough to make Zach comfortable enough to continue.

“Well, I mean I read Cody’s notes for the interview enough time as I was waiting.” Frankie’s eyes sparkled at this.

“A good memory, then.” He nodded, and the conversation continued. They went on for some time as their drinks slowly emptied. The conversation was engaging and wonderful. Zach found himself wishing it would never end. Frankie was funny and smart and everything he valued in people and he was simply perfect. Almost too perfect, Zach kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

They continued for some time after their drinks were long finished, both men lost in their conversation, subtly leaning closer and closer together over the small table between them. Zach looked down at his hand, which had found its way onto the table and was now just an inch away from Frankie’s. That must have happened somehow over the course of the conversation, but Zach didn’t remember putting it there. But suddenly, bolstered up by their conversation and the romantic atmosphere in the little café, he decided to take a risk.

He didn’t have to move his hands, he just had to stretch his fingers, and the pads of his index and middle fingers brushed the tips of Frankie’s. His fingers were cold, like they had been when they shook hands earlier, and Zach couldn’t help it, he covered Frankie’s hand with his own, barely daring to look at the face of the man he just uncharacteristically made a move on.

Frankie’s eyes were soft for a moment, his eyes heated, and he didn’t recoil from the touch. He almost seemed to relish it. But then something came over his expression. Like a layer of ice. He looked in pain for a half instant but when it was gone he was so wiped of emotion that Zach didn’t know if it had ever really been there. Frankie pulled his hand away and with his composed features, he shook his head.

“Zachary, this was a mistake.” He said, his face and voice void of emotion. Zach’s eyebrows knitted as he pulled his hand back towards himself. What the hell? He hadn’t imagined it. They had great chemistry. They had been having a great time. Frankie had been enjoying himself. He had been. Zach was sure of it. What had changed?

“Why was it a mistake?” He challenged, his voice defensive and surprisingly strong.

“Because I’m no good for you. You’d be much better without me.” Zach’s eyebrows shot up skeptically.

“Don’t you think I should be able to make that decision for myself?” He snarked back, and he couldn’t miss the corner of Frankie’s mouth shooting up as he couldn’t suppress the ghost of a smile. Zach thought Frankie might like it when he got sassy. He wondered if maybe he wasn’t used to people challenging him.

“Whatever you’re imagining the problem is, it’s much, much worse.” Frankie said gravely. Zach rolled his eyes and saw a flash of anger, or heat, or something cross Frankie’s face. Whatever it was, it made him blanch.

“How much worse?” He asked, his question tinged with sarcasm. Zach didn’t’ believe him.

“Profoundly worse.” Frankie said. Zach kept waiting for him to smile, to let him in on the joke, but Frankie seemed to be deadly serious. He almost seemed afraid. Like he was truly trying to warn Zach away. A part of Zach wondered if he should just listen, and he got a chill, but it was just a small part of him. The rest of him was enraptured in this beautiful, other worldly man that was sitting before him. Whatever pain or trouble he could get Zach in, wouldn’t it be worth it?

But suddenly, Zach was shy. He wanted to push for this, but who was he to press Frankie Grande when he had already made up his mind? He awkwardly looked around and when he looked back at Frankie, he had an almost sad look on his face that he wiped away as soon as he realized Zach saw him. Suddenly, Zach wanted nothing more than a pillow to hide his head under. He wanted out of there. Why was he there, anyways? Frankie didn’t want him. Zach had been lulled into feeling comfortable enough to push him on his refusal, but he suddenly realized what a mistake that was. He couldn’t push him again. He needed to leave and get over this whole Frankie Grande situation immediately.

Looking down at his empty cup, he picked it up by the handle and tilted it forward to show that he was done. “Well… thank you.” Zach said lamely. Frankie smiled a little at this and the change on his face was welcome.

“For what?” He asked, seeming genuinely confused.

“Umm, the coffee? And… for doing the shoot for Cody.” Frankie’s eyes were intense in their focus on Zach’s own as he spoke.

“The coffee was free. I own this shop. And I didn’t do the shoot for Mr. Calafiore.” He said seriously. Zach swallowed, he hoped not too obviously. He owned the place? He wondered at that but mostly his focus was on the second thing that Frankie had said. He didn’t do the shoot for Cody. Then… why had he?

“Then why?” Zach asked, his eyes wide. Frankie was putting on his jacket so Zach followed suit. When Frankie had his scarf artfully wrapped around his neck, he pierced Zach with his stare again.

“Because I wanted to see you again.” Frankie said sharply. And Zach was struck by the cold tone in his voice not matching the words he was saying. Zach didn’t know what to say.

“Oh.” Was all he could manage, and Frankie nodded and gestured for Zach to start heading towards the door. As he passed Frankie, he felt the hand return to the small of his back and Zach tried not to relish it too much. This was it. Their coffee date was ending. Zach had blown it. But then again, he had known he would.   
“I’ll walk you to your car.” Frankie said once they were outside, and he quickly fell into pace beside Zach as he walked quickly towards his old Prius that was parked a block and a half away near Pao’s place. He just wanted to get in his car and get out of here. He felt like such a fool for getting silly over someone like Frankie Grande. He wasn’t a real person, why did Zach think for a second that he would have a chance? He probably had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. Or someone.

The fact that Zach had not only gotten swept up in a crush, but had bent his whole sexual identity to include men just to allow this crush, was mind boggling. It was so bizarrely out of character that Zach was distracted as he lead the way across the street without looking first.

Suddenly, Frankie’s arm had shot out to grab him and Zach was pulled sharply out of the road and into Frankie’s arms, not a second later a car moving past the space he had just occupied. “Shit! Zach!” Frankie cried as he pulled him out of the way. Frankie had saved his life and Zach now found himself pressed against his chest, his own heart beating and adrenaline coursing through his veins. For a moment, Frankie held him there, pressed tightly against him before pulling back just a little, holding Zach in place with one arm but leaning so he could see his face.

Frankie’s free hand gently caressed and probed Zach’s face, seemingly checking for injury as his other hand held their bodies together. Frankie’s features showed his concern and Zach blushed deeply as he tried not to keen into the touch of Frankie’s fingers brushing the reddened skin there. “Are you ok?” Frankie asked, his eyes looking for signs of ailment. ‘Kiss me!’ Was all Zach could think. He was there, in his arms, their faces just inches apart and they were staring into each others’ eyes… ‘Just kiss me, already!’

Zach couldn’t remember being desperate to kiss anyone at any time before in his life. But here he was. He weakly nodded his head. “Yeah. I’m okay.” He said but the words came out in a breathy whisper. ‘Kiss me!’ He pleaded with his mind. Frankie seemed to be considering it, his eyes darted to Zach’s lips and his face seemed to soften.

But then, Frankie’s eyes seemed to clear and he suddenly looked almost scared, which he locked down to icy within an instant. He shook his head, as if to say no to the thoughts he had read from Zach’s mind. “You need to stay away from me, Zachary. I can’t do this. Not with you.” And then Frankie’s hands loosened and Zach stepped back in desolation. This was it. Frankie was rejecting him. He was such a fool for wanting to kiss him. Such a fool.

When Zach didn’t respond fast enough, Frankie looked concerned again. “Are you sure you’re okay? Would you like to sit down again? Or I could have Caleb come and take you home.” This helped Zach shake it off. And suddenly he was a little angry. He was feeling rejected and old Zach attack was coming to play, at precisely the wrong time.

Without even realizing the thought was on his mind, Zach ignored Frankie’s concern and asked, “Do you have a boyfriend or something?” Oh God, why couldn’t he find a filter sometimes? He tried not to cringe at his own question, the adrenaline from his brush with death giving him the strength he needed to keep his expression accusatory and not hurt.

Frankie smiled a very sad smile and he looked torn as he sighed. He looked conflicted. “I don’t do the boyfriends thing, Zach.” His tone was suddenly so far from icy Zach thought he was going to get whiplash. Frankie was so all over the map. He would go from cold to warm and back again so quickly Zach couldn’t keep track.

Zach thought about that. He didn’t do the boyfriends thing? Shit, was he not gay after all? But no, he had to be… “What do you mean?” Zach asked without realizing it. But Frankie was already shutting down the vulnerable side and he was gaining control once more. Again, he shook his head as if to deny the question.

And suddenly, Zach was shaking it off as well. What the hell had come over him? He needed out of here, now. He had allowed himself to daydream, and to vaguely hope, and the hope had made it worse. He needed to get over this. He needed to move on. This was it, he had blown it, he would never see Frankie Grande again. At least now he could get some closure and move on. Maybe when he wasn’t constantly seeing him, time would make things easier and he could just forget all about it.

But in this moment, Zach had made a fool of himself. Frankie wasn’t interested. Suddenly mortified, Zach murmured “Thanks for the coffee, and for doing that shoot for Cody and Pao.” Staring at the ground, Zach occupied himself looking at Frankie’s expensive leather combat boots.

“Zachary… I… “ He heard Frankie say, and the words carried so many emotions Zach’s head snapped up unwittingly. There was pain, and regret, and the way he had choked them out was so confusing. Frankie’s dark eyes were pained and he ran a hand through his hair, gently tugging at the roots. The control of his features was gone and Zach saw conflict written all over them. But Zach was feeling embarrassed and suddenly short with this whole situation.

“What is it, Frankie?” He asked, too sharply but he was too wound up to regret it or try to soften the blow with more words. He just wanted to take his wounded pride and go back to his apartment with his tail between his legs. Was that too much to ask?

“Drive safely.” Frankie murmurs. “Please.” Zach feels his face heat up. What? Frankie was so confusing. He had looked so pained just a second earlier, like he had something to say that he couldn’t get out. And now he was just telling Zach to drive safe. Zach was so confused and wounded he just wanted to leave. This was one of the most powerful people in America he was talking to. He wasn’t just Frankie. He was Frankie Grande. Zach was so mortified he couldn’t believe what he’d allowed himself to hope for.

“Thanks.” Zach said, and he knew it came out sarcastically. “Mr. Grande.” He added, because he could never just leave well enough alone. But it was fitting. They obviously weren’t going to be acquaintances so formality was just as well. And with that, Zach turned away without a second look and headed directly to the driver’s side of his car. When he was inside, hidden behind darkly tinted glass, Zach snuck a sideways glance. Frankie stood there for a moment, looking towards him, before hanging his head a little and running his fingers through his hair. Then he turned and went back in the direction of the coffee shop.

When he was around the corner and Zach knew it was safe, he exhaled deeply, sinking back into the worn in leather seat. And he couldn’t help it, he felt his eyes sting as tears came unbidden. He didn’t know why he was crying, but he couldn’t stop it so he let it out. It was probably just the adrenaline from almost being hit, and a bit of embarrassment and hurt pride. It’s not like he really liked Frankie. And even if he thought he really liked him, he had to be wrong, because how could that even happen so soon? And with someone like Frankie…

Zach sat there for several minutes before he had everything back under control. He made sure he was definitely done crying before putting his car into drive and pulling out of the parking spot he was in. What an idiot he was being. This was over. He was over it. He had to be. How had he ever even gotten so worked up over it in the first place?

As Zach drove he found his inner calm returning just enough to worry if Cody would be home when he got there. He had promised to text as soon as he was done, but then, Zach had no idea how things were going to turn out the way they had. Cody was going to be like a dog with a bone until Zach answered all his questions so Zach found himself hoping that he wouldn’t be home, though he knew deep down he would be. He just didn’t know how he’d answer questions to which he didn’t even know the answers to himself. But with the slowness of the afternoon city traffic, he’d probably have quite some time to think it over before he got home.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comment if you want more! :) I'll try to update sooner next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is trying to get over Frankie and is looking forward to a night out with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, no offense intended!
> 
> Reminder that these are 50 shades characters inspired by Big brother characters, so their behaviour should not be confused with their real life personalities.

Zach groaned to himself as he saw the yellow glow of the light under the front door as he finally arrived, over an hour later. Cody was here. Damn. He had expected it, but he had still hoped he might be able to slip in unnoticed so he could sulk alone in his bedroom. But of course Cody was here, probably ready to grill him on every gory detail. Because he could never turn it off, the reporter side of him. He always had to get down to the bottom of every story.

Usually, this didn’t bother Zach. Because he never had much of a story to get to the bottom of. He was very ordinary, in every way. He wasn’t interesting sexually, because he had barely ever kissed anyone, let alone had sex with them. He was much too interested in school, and reading, and he had been too busy taking care of his mom prior to moving to New York to build up much of a dating history. He was pretty sure some people had been interested, like he was pretty sure Pao was interested, but he always had a friendship he didn’t want to ruin, or some other excuse not to go for it.

Cody had always lamented his lack of interesting gossip, but they loved each other like brothers all the same. They complimented one another, for the most part. Zach knew Cody extremely well, and it was that knowledge that was causing the pit in his stomach right now. Because for the first time ever, Zach had some juicy news. Cody was probably losing his mind.

Bracing himself, Zach opened the door and walked into their tiny apartment. Cody was sitting facing the door, reading something, and he looked up in an obviously fake attempt to be casual. It was almost funny to Zach, like a Dad waiting up after a date, because it was so transparent. Cody always sat in his chair by the TV when he read, not at the kitchen table, so it was 100% clear that he had been waiting on Zach. He tried to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks as he thought about the events of the day. He really didn’t want to have to go over it all again. It had been running in a horror loop in his mind the entire slow drive here and the thought of putting it into words caused Zach pain in his chest.

Cody seemed to pick up on all of that, just by the look on Zach’s face, and concern instantly washed over his. “What happened? Did he try something? Do I have to kick his ass?” Cody asked, and Zach couldn’t help the chuckle that left him. Cody was always making empty threats, but Zach had yet to see him follow up on a single one of them. Still, the fact that he made them was sweet. Kind of.

Zach shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m not going to see him again, but it’s fine.” And saying the words out loud stung his eyes all over again. But no, this was an entirely awful time to cry again, so he forced the tears back immediately.

“Why, what happened?” Cody said, his piercing stare trying to pry the truth from Zach.

“Nothing. Not much. We went to coffee, we talked, and then he said that we shouldn’t see each other again.” Zach tried to keep any emotion from his voice as he spoke, but wasn’t sure if he’d succeeded. Cody looked puzzled.

“He invited you out to tell you he didn’t want to see you again? Wait, did he say you shouldn’t, or he wouldn’t?” He pressed, and Zach really didn’t want to be talking about this. But he was stuck, so he continued.

“Shouldn’t, I think. He basically said I need to stay away from him.” Even Zach heard the sadness in his voice. Cody seemed to soften seeing his reaction, but then his face turned a little angry.

“Well I don’t like the sounds of that anyways. It’s good you won’t see him again. I got a weird vibe from him.” He rose and clapped Zach on the back, hard enough to sting, causing Zach to snap up. “So buck up, Chuck, and tomorrow night we’ll drink away all memory of this. Hey, maybe you’ll finally get drunk! I’m going to have to make sure to get it on video.”

Zach grimaced at this, but when he actually thought about it, it kind of sounded perfect. A night out with Cody and Pao and maybe a couple other friends, blowing off steam… Zach decided that was exactly what he needed.

But first, a shower. To wash away all the events of the day. He just wished he could wash away the memory, as well. Because it was haunting him. The feeling of being pressed against his body, the feeling of his arm, tight around Zach’s back, his fingers caressing his face. Those eyes, those dark, bottomless eyes, full of concern and warmth… and then those same eyes, frozen over with ice. Zach wanted nothing more than to melt that ice. But, he wouldn’t get the chance. So he pulled his shirt over his head and headed for the shower. One step at a time, he would get over this.

 

The next day ended up passing fairly quickly. Zach had to finish up some paperwork for graduation, and he spent most of the day reading, studying, and preparing for his interviews that were coming up. He found himself getting more and more excited for a fun night out. By the early afternoon, Zach was sufficiently distracted and actually feeling much better. And then the door buzzer rang.

“Package for Zach Rance” The delivery man said, and puzzled, Zach let him in. When he came to their door a minute later, Zach was very confused.

“I wasn’t expecting anything. Is it form Florida?” He asked, but he frowned as the man handed him a heavy box with a return address in New York.

“Doesn’t look like it. I don’t open ‘em, I just deliver ‘em. Sign here, please.” He said, bored, not even looking Zach in the eyes. Zach frowned as he signed for the package, wondering what it could be, and when he was done he carried it into the apartment putting it down on the kitchen table. Cody was coming out at that moment to see what the door buzzer was for, and he took in the package on the table.

“Oooh, package. Who’s it from?”

“I’m not sure.” Zach mumbled, trying to rip the tape but failing because his finger nails were short from years of biting. Cody sighed as he came over and pierced the tape carefully, easily opening the package. Inside was folded paper covering the contents, and on top, a small handwritten note. The letters were in beautiful cursive, and the note was a thick card with gold leaf embossed around the border. It read:

“Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned,

Beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

-Frankie J. Grande”

 

Zach stared at the card for several seconds, his jaw hanging open slightly, before Cody yanked the card away from him and read it quickly. “What does it mean?” Cody asked as Zach pushed away the paper and revealed a full set of first edition Harry Potter books with the original British covers. He pulled out ‘The Sorcerers Stone’ and revealed an autograph on the inside cover from J.K. Rowling. The book was in perfect mint condition. He carefully put it back down, suddenly feeling like this wasn’t something he should be putting his grubby hands all over.

He looked up at Cody. “It’s a quote from the book. I think he’s warning me away.” Cody made a face at this.

“By sending you presents?” His voice thick with disbelief.

“Expensive presents.” Zach said, confused. He and Frankie had talked and bonded over their love of Harry Potter, but these books must be worth a fortune, and Zach already had a set of the series, already worn in from many reads. This was too much, and also very confusing. He couldn’t accept this.

“Why would he send you something if he doesn’t want to see you again?” Cody asked.

“That’s a good question. But I’m not keeping these. I’ll send them back tomorrow.” Zach said decisively, though he ached to see them on his bookshelf. He would give them pride of place, if only these were acceptable gifts for him to keep. But he had done nothing to deserve them, other than be rejected. And so these were either some sort of conciliatory gift, sorry better luck next time, or they were what Zach thought they were… a warning. But he had already warned him away, why was he just not letting this drop? Either way, neither circumstances would be acceptable for Zach to accept such a gift. So he put the note in the box and went back to his room, to try to pass the last few hours before he and Cody would head out to the Tap House.

And Zach could use that drink now, more than ever.

 

The Tap House was full of people even at 7pm on a Friday night, the music already loud and the atmosphere buzzing. Luckily, Pao had come early and scoped out a nice table with tall bar chairs enough for the four of them. Brittney, another photographer for the paper they worked at, had come along as well, and Cody had his arm around her as they raised their shot glasses for a toast. “To Zach, for saving the day with the interview and then getting using that fine ass to score us that sweet photoshoot!” Cody said loudly, causing Zach to flush crimson but he laughed along with them, having too much of a good time to turn sour at the joke. Pao made a face but raised her glass as well, and they all threw their shots back, Zach reaching for his cocktail to chase away the strong taste.

This was only the third round, but Zach was feeling his head swimming already. Cody seemed fine, already pushing for another round of shots, but he drank way more than Zach did so that made sense. The hours passed as they laughed and talked and drank. By 10pm Zach was starting to think maybe he’d overdrank, but he didn’t really want to stop. He thought he should probably switch to beer, however, the tequila cocktails doing a number on everyone at the table, Cody included at that point.

Zach stood, intending to head to the bar to order a pitcher of light beer, but he had to pause as he swayed and held onto the table for balance. He didn’t think he had over drank, at this point he knew he had overdrank. But he was doing ok, he was still having a good time. Pao reached out and held his shoulder as he got used to standing. “Whoa, you ok Zackattack?” She giggled and Zach laughed and smiled and made some stupid drunk face with duck lips as he nodded and held out his hand and sliced the air.

“Oh yeah, I’m good. Jus’ gonna get us some beer.” He said and made his way in the direction of the counter. On his way, Zach got distracted by the mensroom sign and he realized he really had to piss. So he stumbled off in that direction, stopping just inside the door because there was a line. It seemed there was a back up in a few urinals and both stalls were occupied, at least one of which sounded like it was a hook up. Realizing this was going to be a couple minutes, Zach pulled out his phone.

He had no new messages, which he expected. Instead of opening a web browser or a game, Zach found himself opening his text message log, and reading back his interactions with Frankie. His mind was swimming and thoughts seemed to float up to the surface at random, but one thought he couldn’t shake off was ‘why the books?’ Why had he sent them? What was the reason? It was driving Zach crazy.

So, feeling emboldened by the alcohol, and not really knowing if this was reality or a dream, Zach hit the ‘call’ button in the top corner and held the phone to his cheek. It only rang once before Frankie picked up. “Zachary, are you okay?” Frankie asked, his tone low and full of concern. Zach chuckled a little, thinking it was funny how Frankie never shortened his name like everyone else did.

“You know ‘vreyone else jus’ calls me Zach” He said back, his voice thick with drink. He thought he might have heard a hum from Frankie on the line, but he wasn’t sure because even in the bathroom, this place was loud.

“I happen to love your full name, Zachary.” Frankie responded, his voice serious and deep. “Have you been drinking?”

“So what if I have?”

“I’m just curious. Is this something you make a habit of?” Frankie asked.

“No…” Zach said. His instinct had been to act defensively, question his question, or lie, but for some reason he just wanted to tell Frankie the truth. “I’ve never been this drunk before…” Zach said, and then giggled.

“Are you okay?” Frankie was back to sounding concerned and that made Zach giggle some more.

“Why’d you send those books?” He asked, his words slurring together a little.

“Because I thought you’d like them.” He said, quietly. “Where are you right now?”

“They were a warning, right? Tha’s what I tol’ Cody. But why?” Zach pressed on, ignoring his question.

“Yes, they were a warning. A warning to stay away from me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not a nice man.” Frankie’s voice was serious, and sad. But Zach giggled. Because that was silly. Of course he was a nice man. Zach could see that, he could tell.

“Yes you are.” He said, blowing him off.

“No, Zachary, I’m not. Are you sure you’re okay? Where are you?”

“In a bar.” Zach said, and snickered to himself.

“In a bar where?”

“In New York.” And Zach giggled a little again.

“How are you getting home?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“You won’t walk, will you? Where are you?”

“You’re so bossy.” Zach almost whined.

“Zachary, you don’t even know the half of it. Now, for the love of God, tell me where the fuck you are so I can make sure you get home safe.” He was angry, and Zach smiled at that. Good. He deserved to be pissed off, after everything he’d put Zach through.

“Bye, Frankie.” Zach said, hanging up his phone and taking his turn at the one working urinal. It took him all the way until he washed his hands before he realized what he’d done. Holy shit. He had just drunk dialed Frankie fucking Grande? He was trying to figure out if it had really happened as he dried his hands and suddenly he felt his pocket buzzing. He picked up the phone and saw the name ‘Frankie Grande’ on the screen. So apparently it did happen. His stomach flipped a bit and he swallowed as he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

“I’m coming to get you.” Frankie said, his tone angry and clipped, and broached no argument. Not that Zach could argue, because he had already hung up the phone. Zach stared at it for a moment before putting it back in his pocket and making his way out to the bar again. It took a little while to get his pitcher from the bar, and a waitress offered to carry it and the glasses over to the table for him. Probably because it would be a bigger pain in the ass to clean it up after Zach dropped it everywhere.

When Zach got back to the table, everyone greeted him like he’d been gone for a year. “ZACH!!!” They all shouted and laughed. “What took you so long?” Cody asked.

“Line up in the bathroom.” Zach said, taking a sip of his beer. Uh oh. That had been a mistake. Suddenly the room was spinning and Zach was nauseous and he needed some air. He got up to go and Pao caught his arm, looking at him disappointedly.

“Where are you going?” She asked. She was obviously drunk as well, but he thought she had it together a lot better than he did right now.

“Ou’side. Need some air.” Zach said, suddenly sure that he needed to get out of this bar that second.

“You be okay, bud?” Cody asked from across the table, ignoring the kisses that Brittney was placing on his neck. Zach didn’t think they had anything going but he didn’t have time to think about it right now.

“Yeah man, no problem.” He said with more confidence than he had, and he stumbled his way outside. The doorman let him out into the brisk spring air. He immediately felt less claustrophobic, though the spinning became more obvious in the quiet of the street. There was a large concrete planter along the front of the building and Zach sat on the edge of it, needing to get off his feet. Once he sat, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get back up again. He was seriously rethinking ever drinking again.

Then suddenly, Pao was outside with him. She smiled as she came over to him, placing a steadying arm around his waist and sitting next to him. “Hey Pow-Pow.” Zach said, though he was kind of hoping to be alone. And he knew that look in her eye. Her little crush always got a lot bigger when she drank.

“Hey Z.” She said back, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder. He didn’t really want it there, but he wasn’t having much luck with his limb control at the moment. “You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, jus’ drank too much.” Zach said, pulling away a little. Pao inched closer to Zach..

“Do you need a hand?” She asked, her voice husky, and her arms wrapped around Zach. He tried to shake her off but she wouldn’t drop them, but he was drunk and dizzy so he didn't try too hard.

“No, Pao. No…” He said, turning his face away from her and he felt her cheek lean in towards him and her voice in his ear pleaded.

“Please, Zach. Please…”

“No…” He said, but she was turning his face, and he was too drunk to resist. He really didn’t want this to happen right now. She was going to kiss him. She was going to. “No, Pao…” He repeated weakly.

“Zach, you know how much I like you…” She said breathily, leaning in.

But then, she was pulling away, and a voice was speaking. “I think he said no.” Frankie. Was that Frankie. Zach looked up to see Frankie’s hand guiding Pao backwards.

“Who the hell do you---“ She started, with total attitude, before realizing it was Frankie. “Oh.” She followed up meekly.

“I think you’d better leave, Ms. Shae. I clearly heard him say no, twice.” Frankie’s voice was calm but deadly. But Pao was drunk and she always was a firecracker.

“This is none of your business.” She spat at Frankie.

“It’s as much my business as any other passer by witnessing someone taking advantage of an obviously drunk person.” Frankie said back, his voice dripping derision.

“He’s not that drunk! He’s fine, we’re fine, right Zach?” She said, turning towards Zach. But that exact moment, Zach felt the Earth spin and suddenly he was very sure he was about to be sick. Seeing no better alternative, he turned around and heaved into the planter he was sitting on.

“What’s that you were saying?” Frankie snapped, rushing over and rubbing Zach’s back softly until the heaves were done wracking his body. Zach thought he heard Pao mumble something about seeing Zach later before heading back inside. When Zach was done, he turned around and sat a little further down the planter. He was mortified. When he looked up at Frankie, he saw the concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“How did you know where I was?” Zach asked, ignoring the question. He was feeling a little better after throwing up, though he was now just sober enough to realize the shame of this moment. And to wonder about how the hell Frankie knew which bar, in all of New York, he was at.

“I tracked your phone, of course.” Frankie said, and not even apologetically. This took Zach aback.

“You… You tracked my phone?” He asked, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

“Of course, you wouldn’t tell me where you were.” Frankie said, and he looked a little confused.

“But… that’s… you can’t do that!” Zach stammered.

“Zachary, you’d be surprised what I can do.” And Zach had no reply for that. ‘STALKER’ his mind screamed, but he found that for some reason, that didn’t bother him. Because it was Frankie. He was actually pretty happy he’d come. He thought he’d never see this man again, and now here he was, showing up uninvited to save poor, drunk Zach. It made Zach blush, and it could be seen even over the redness of his cold cheeks. Frankie smiled that chilly smile at him, and even though it wasn’t a warm smile, it still made Zach’s insides squirm. “I’m going to take you home.” He said authoritatively.

And Zach wanted to obey. He was surprised, but he wanted to. But he didn’t. Because he was here with Cody, and he was supposed to be outside getting air for a few minutes, not disappearing. So Zach shook his head. “No.” He said, and Frankie sighed and pinched his temples with his finger and thumb.

“Yes, Zachary, I am. Don’t argue with me.” But Zach was shaking his head.

“I’ll go with you, but I have to tell Cody first.” He said, and Frankie looked relieved.

“Then I’ll just have Ariana pass along a message for you.” And Zach was confused. He must have looked it because Frankie continued. “Ariana, my sister. I was out with her, when you called. She’s inside now, she can pass your message.” Zach understood, but he shook his head again.

“No, I want to tell him. Frankie, pleeease?” Zach whined, but he didn’t know why he was asking permission. He was, though, and Frankie suddenly had an amused smile on his face.

“Okay fine, but we find him and then I take you home. I can’t have you passing out and dying on my watch.” He said, and Zach smiled and allowed Frankie to help him back to his feet and into the bar. When they got back to the table, Brittney was sitting there alone, and she looked pissed off.

“Where’s Cody!?” Zach called over the music. And if it was possible, she looked even more pissed off.

“Dancing!” She said, and her face twisted and pointed to the back of the bar where the dance floor was. Zach did NOT want to go over there, so he thought he’d wait for Cody at the table. When he looked behind him, Frankie was gone, but he returned a minute later with a tall glass of water.

“Drink.” He instructed, and Zach obediently took a sip. “The whole thing, before we leave.” Frankie said, and all Zach could think of was ‘BOSSY’, but somehow, he found he liked it. He took a couple more sips and already felt a little better for it. Frankie really was the smartest. Zach smiled up at him goofily, and Frankie couldn’t help the smirk he tried to hide.

“Do you always boss people around like this?” He asked. Frankie smiled.

“Yes. Are you always this defiant?” And Zach smiled broadly.

“Yes. Let’s go find Cody.” Frankie’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Not until you finish your water.” Zach rolled his eyes but didn’t reach for the water.

“I’m fiiiine.” Zach said, only slurring a little.

“That’s not how it looks to me. Honestly, Zach, it’s about knowing your limits. Everything in life is about knowing your limits. And I’d very much like to help you explore your that some time, but for now, you’ve already over indulged. Now DRINK.” He said, lifting the glass to Zach’s mouth like he was a child. He tilted the glass up and Zach drank the rest of the glass and when Frankie put the glass down, he was smiling widely. “Good boy.” He said, and the words sent an electric shock through Zach’s body. He liked them. A lot.

Together they got up and headed towards the dance floor, and Frankie gently took Zach’s hand and led the way. ‘Holy shit!’ Zach’s mind swam, as they came closer. His mind was on that hand, and then he looked up and Frankie was looking back at him, at the edge of the dance floor. There was something about that look, like he wanted… Oh no. No. He wanted to dance. He was smiling and Zach was panicking. He shook his head no but Frankie was pulling him into his arms and Zach was suddenly moving gracefully along with him.

Zach couldn’t dance. He was terrible. But there was something about Frankie and how he led their steps, Zach found himself falling right into place. He was out of breath from dancing as they made their way throughout the crowd and Zach could see Cody and tiny brunette dancing closely. He was looking at them, and marvelling at the girl’s beauty, when Frankie leaned in and spoke into his ear, his lips brushing his lobe. “My sister, Ariana.” Frankie looked bemused, and Zach laughed. Yeah! Go Cody! Get it! Zach was laughing as he danced with Frankie, moving towards Cody and Ariana, when suddenly, the room was spinning and going dark. “Zach!” He heard Frankie say. “ZACH!”

But that was it. Everything around him went dark. Before he lost consciousness, Zach was aware of Frankie pulling him into his strong arms, catching him, but then it was black.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Leave me comments/kudos if you want more! I need motivation ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach wakes up in a strange bedroom and starts to remember the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty closely follows the book, though I am rewriting all but a couple iconic lines. Remember I own nothing and that the characters aren't meant to be exactly like they are in real life.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

At first, Zach was only aware of the dull ache in the back of his head. Sleep was leaving him and consciousness returning and it took a moment after opening his eyes for them to adjust to the light and take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed were the walls. They were brown. Zach’s walls weren’t brown. Where the hell was he? He started looking around. Neutral colours, tasteful yet inoffensive art. No pictures or personal items on the dresser or night stands. His immediate impression was that this was some kind of expensive hotel room. Why would he be in a hotel room?

And then it started to come back to him, and Zach wished it wouldn’t. He remembered everything. Drinking. Drinking too much. Calling Frankie. Oh God, he called Frankie when he was hammered. Zach never got hammered, and on the one time he decides to try, he drunk dials the most gorgeous, famous, and intimidating man in New York? He wanted to go back to sleep and wake up to find it was all a bad dream. But no, it was real.

Zach remembered it all now, how Frankie had showed up after he called him. How he had found Zach with Pao. Pao! Oh God, Zach was going to have to deal with that later. And then there was the vomiting. He wished that was just a nightmare but no, Zach really had puked into the bushes as Frankie Grande rubbed his back. Zach had never been more mortified.

It took him a minute to get over that and pick up the trail of what had happened and why he was in this hotel room. After that they’d gone inside looking for Cody, and he and Frankie had danced, and--- but that was it. He couldn’t remember any further. Zach looked around again and saw a glass of water, a mug of coffee and a couple painkillers on the bedside table. Zach reached for the pills and took them immediately, though he had to admit his head wasn’t as bad as he probably deserved. Then he took the coffee and gratefully gulped it down. It was still fairly hot, so it must not have been put here that long ago.

Zach had to assume that Frankie took him here, though how he ended up here was a mystery. Had they--? No, he wouldn’t, would he? But he was pretty drunk—It was during this line of thinking that Zach realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He felt his entire body blush, and all he could think was ‘oh, shit.’ He was embarrassed, he knew that was the right reaction to have. But a part of him, a larger part than he wanted to admit, was just annoyed that he hadn’t been awake for that. It sent blood flowing through him and he felt himself begin to grow hard and that’s when he realized he wasn’t wearing pants either. Only his boxers.

That was it, Zach was embarrassed and aroused, mortified and excited, ashamed and turned on. All by the thought of Frankie undressing him while he was unconscious. If that’s even what happened. The circumstance made Zach cringe. He had drank so much that he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten here. He just hoped it was under his own volition, and that he’d been ambulatory enough to take off his own clothes.

He was lying there, lamenting his bad choices, trying to figure out what to do next, when there was a soft knock at the door. Zach tried to say something but his throat, despite the drink he had just taken, was suddenly parched and he couldn’t make a noise. A moment later the door opened anyway and in walked Frankie. He was practically glowing he was so perfect. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his perfectly sculpted body shone with sweat, his tank top now hanging around his neck. And he wore these sweatpants that hung at his hipbones in such a sexy way, his Calvins peeking out above the waistband. Zach had to swallow deeply before remembering how deeply embarrassed he was, so he threw the duvet over his face to hide beneath.

“Good morning, Zachary… Are you hiding?” Zach heard Frankie say, and he sounded amused.

“Yes!” Zach groaned back from under the blanket.

“Why?” Frankie asked again, and his voice sounded a little closer.

“Because I’m so embarrassed I want to die.” Frankie chuckled a little at that, and it was almost musical.

“It’s ok, Zachary. It happens to everyone. Maybe not as dramatically as you,” Zach groaned loudly at this causing Frankie to laugh again. “but we’ve all been there.” He said, his tone light. He sounded happy, almost playful. Zach kind of wanted to see Frankie like that, so he decided to pull down the covers, wincing dramatically as he did to hide his reaction to the blinding beauty that was standing before him.

Frankie was standing at the end of the bed, smiling brightly. “You look beautiful in the morning.” He said seriously despite the smile, and the words carried a weight that Zach could only get past with effort. He smiled shyly and covered his face with his hand.

“No, you look amazing in the morning. I must look awful.” Zach said self consciously. It was true, he must look awful. He thought Frankie was probably just being nice.

“You’re many things, Zachary Rance, but awful looking will never be one of them.” Frankie said, and the smile was gone. His eyes were serious as if he spoke the gospel and Zach had to look away, it was too intense. He had to change the subject.

“How did I get here?” Zach asked.

“After you passed out at the bar, Mr. Calafiore and I decided it would be better if I took you to my suite here, it’s much closer and we thought it best not to risk any car’s upholstery with you as a passenger for longer than necessary.” Frankie chuckled a little, but his eyes seemed concerned. “You’re feeling alright, this morning?” he asked, and for some reason, the question brought another blush to Zach’s cheeks. It was the way he asked. Like it was the most important thing in the world. Was Frankie always this intense?

“I’m fine, better than I deserve. Thanks for the Tylenol.” Zach said quietly. Frankie nodded subtly and smiled.

“Of course, it was the least I could do.”

“The least you could have done was not come at all.” Zach said, not knowing where the words came from.

“You needed me. I like taking care of you.” Frankie said quietly. Seriously. Oh. Zach had trouble swallowing. His mouth and throat were so dry, so he reached for the glass of water and took a sip, obviously stalling for time. He didn’t know what to say to that.

“So…” Zach started, and Frankie’s amused smile returned. “Cody knows I’m here?”

“Yes, and I texted Ariana this morning to pass along the message you’re safe.” His eyes seemed to be looking for something from Zach, but Zach didn’t know what. He felt exposed under the stare, made all the worse by his lack of clothes lying in bed while Frankie stood at the end looking powerful and oh so sexy. Zach was trying to ignore all that and focus on the words. So Ariana had spent the night with Cody? This was unlike Cody, but explained why he had let Frankie take Zach home rather than do it himself. He was probably already really into her. Zach would have to ask about that, later.

“Ok… so… how did I get here?” Zach asked, wishing he could fill in the large blank that was the later part of last night up until this morning.

“I brought you.” Frankie said, pulling on the ends of the tank top around his neck and not elaborating. That was frustrating, but Zach felt like that was likely often the case, with him.

“And you put me to bed?” He asked shyly. Frankie smiled a little.

“Yes.”

“Did you… undress me?” Zach asked in almost a whisper.

“Yes.” Frankie said matter of factly, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh.” Was all Zach could say, and he felt his whole body flush crimson. Frankie smiled knowingly, seeing this obvious reaction. He loved getting a rise out of Zach. The thought made him blush even harder.

“Where did you sleep?” Zach asked suddenly.

“In my bed?” Frankie asked back, confused, and Zach’s eyes widened.

“Did… did we??” He asked and Frankie looked at him like he was crazy.

“Zachary, you were unconscious. Of course we didn’t. I’ll want you awake and willing for that.” And Zach blanched, then his whole body was flushing again and he felt a strain in his shorts. He noticed the words. He had said ‘I’ll’. Not ‘would’. Like he wanted it to happen. The thought made Zach wish he would, and that surprised him. These feelings were all so new for him.

“Ok. Good.” Zach replied, lamely, and wished he could hide under his covers again.

“You’re sure you’re ok?” Frankie asked again. “You know, you shouldn’t drink like that. What if I wasn’t there to take care of you? You put yourself at risk, it was irresponsible.” He looked pained and annoyed at the same time, and Zach was almost too shocked to reply.

“I know I shouldn’t, I didn’t mean to. That’s not something I… did you just scold me?” Zach asked, suddenly, interrupting his apology.

“Did I?” He said, raising a brow again. “You’re lucky all I’m doing is scolding you, Zachary.” Frankie said quietly, and his words sent shockwaves through Zach. They held a promise. Of what, Zach had no idea. But he wanted to know, so badly. He was so confused and aroused and intrigued and enamored with this man. He was hot, he was cold, he was warm, he was frigid. As soon as Zach thought he had him pegged, he would change.

Zach bit his lip, trying to bite down the erection that he was glad the plush down duvet was covering. “I want to bite that lip.” Frankie said suddenly, the words carnal. Zach felt himself throb achingly, needy, and he forcibly stopped himself from reaching down and stroking himself. He licked his lips before parting them and trying to remember how to breathe. He was holding his breath. Was this real? Was this really happening right now or was this a dream?

Frankie smiled that private smile again before walking over and running his fingers softly down Zach’s cheek, his fingertips brushing over his lips before his hand fell away. “Breathe, Zach.” He said softly, a whisper in his ear, before Frankie was standing up and walking towards the bathroom and Zach let out his breath in a big exhale. “I’m going to have a shower. Get dressed, I have breakfast waiting and I need you to eat. I’m going to guess you didn’t eat last night?” He asked, his tone suddenly accusatory. And when it seemed like he was actually waiting for a response this time, Zach blushed and looked down, shaking his head.

“No, not really.” Frankie’s eyes flashed anger, and if Zach wasn’t wrong, lust.

“Honestly, Zach. If you were mine, you wouldn’t sit for a week after the shit you pulled last night.” He paused, letting the words hang, and Zach swallowed. He didn’t know what to say. What did he mean? Did he mean he wanted…? Or that he wanted to…? Or both? Zach thought he might mean both and suddenly his insides stirred with desire, but he was scared of this reaction and his eyes must have showed it because Frankie continued, to explain. “You know you should eat when you drink. By not eating, you became drunk and sick. I shudder to think what could have happened to you if I hadn’t come to find you.”

Zach was embarrassed and so turned on, but Frankie was being so domineering and possessive, despite previously rejecting Zach and sending him warning presents. The whole thing was so confusing, suddenly Zach was annoyed. “I would have been fine.” He said with a hint of attitude and Frankie’s eyes blazed.

“You didn’t look fine with that photographer.” He said sharply, and Zach blanched. Pao. Ugh.

“Pao was drunk, she was just a little aggressive.” He said back defensively.

“Well then I’m sure you would have been happy waking up in her bed, then, after a night you couldn’t remember? Although I’m sure you would have done a lot more than sleep, like you did here.” Zach cringed and Frankie smiled seeing the reaction. No. He would not have liked that. He knew Pao hadn’t meant to be as aggressive as she was, she just liked him, but Zach had been too drunk to push her off, and he knew that he would have regretted it awfully had that happened. He was suddenly really embarrassed.

“Well then aren’t you just the hero of the picture?” Zach said sarcastically, despite it being more like the truth, and he was surprised when Frankie’s sardonic smile turned sad. He shook his head softly.

“No, Zachary, not the hero.” And the sadness in the words took Zach’s breath away again. He didn’t know what to say. “Now, I’m going to shower. Unless you’d like to shower first?” Zach shook his head bashfully and watched Frankie turn around and head towards the washroom. He watched his back muscles ripple and his sweatpants cling to his perfect muscular cheeks the whole way until the door was closed behind Frankie, and then Zach collapsed back against the plush down pillows.

He was trying not to think about how much he wanted to get into the shower with Frankie. This was so unlike him. Zach had never been so attracted to anyone. Woman. Man. No one. He had never before wanted to shower with and kiss, and surrender to anyone. Zach wanted it all with this man and it was so confusing but it was undeniable. Not knowing why, he leaned over to the side of the bed Frankie had slept on and breathed in deeply, inhaling the unmistakable scent of Frankie Grande. Zach loved that smell. He reached down and squeezed himself hard, trying to release some of the tension, and groaned. What was happening to him?

Zach was so confused and lost. He had been through more emotions in the last week than he had ever dealt with in his life. Frankie was so hot and cold. Zach wasn’t even really sure he wanted him. But of course he wasn’t sure. Because already Frankie had rejected him, pushed him away, then pulled back, and then pushed some more. He sent him warning gifts worth thousands of dollars and then didn’t have a satisfactory explanation of why he sent them. He came and rescued him in his hour of need, and took him to bed, but didn’t touch him. Didn’t take advantage of him. He constantly antagonized him, scolded him, gave him orders like he was a child, but at the same time he made Zach feel cherished and protected.

Suddenly Zach wanted to be dressed. He scrambled out of bed in just his white boxers (that he knew were see through) and looked around the room for his clothes. He couldn’t find them anywhere. He looked through drawers and in the closet and couldn’t find them, and then the door to the washroom opened and Frankie emerged, shining with moisture, his perfect golden body covered only by a fluffy white towel. Zach stopped in his tracks, very aware that he was only in his underwear, and couldn’t help but stare openly at the spectacle before him. He felt his whole body blush from head to toe and he was suddenly mortified.

Frankie looked surprised to see Zach but he smiled. “If you’re looking for your clothes, I sent them to be laundered. They were dirty from when you were sick.” He said, and Zach felt his blush deepen and he tried not to think about what that actually meant because it was too embarrassing. “I had Caleb get you some new clothes, they’re in the bag on the dresser.” Frankie said kindly, and Zach smiled shyly.

“Oh. Thanks.” He said, but suddenly he felt so dirty, especially after hearing of the state of his clothes. “I think I’ll have a shower.” Zach stammered. “If that’s ok?” Zach added hastily, looking at Frankie with wide eyes. Frankie smiled in a very satisfied manner.

“Yes, of course.” He said, stepping out of the way of the door but not taking his eyes off Zach’s. “I like when you ask permission.” He added darkly, and Zach gasped. Not knowing what to say, he rushed past him and into the washroom, hiding behind the closed door once he was alone.

The air smelled heavenly in there. Like Frankie. Zach quickly stripped off his boxers and stepped into the steamy shower, turning on the water until it was so hot it almost scalded, and he let it wash over him. Looking at the shelf, he reached out and opened Frankie’s body wash. He smelled it before applying, and yes, this was the smell. Frankie’s smell. Zach rubbed it greedily over his body and let his hand languidly stroke his now very hard cock. But he couldn’t get too into it. He didn’t want to take too long, or Frankie would know what he was doing. And he had already died of embarrassment a few times this morning, he didn’t want to add another death to the numbers.

So he quickly rinsed off the soap, washed his hair, and got out of the shower. When he returned to the bedroom in his towel, Frankie was gone. Zach was grateful for that as he went for the bag Frankie had mentioned. The clothes inside were brand new. Expensive. Zach pulled out a nice pair of jeans, a designer white tshirt, and a green, grey, and blue plaid flannel shirt. There were also new wool socks and expensive black boxer briefs. Everything fit perfectly, and Zach tried not to laugh, thinking of the guy with the buzzcut going shopping for these things.

Zach checked himself out in the mirror before deciding there was nothing more that he could do for himself right now. His hair was still wet despite the thorough towel dry he had given it. He ran his fingers through it uselessly, trying to get it just right. He looked tired, but not nearly as bad as he ought to, and he was grateful for that. And he was grateful for the Tylenol Frankie had left out for him, because his headache was already going away. Looking at himself one more time, he took a deep breath and headed out the door of the bedroom.

When he opened the door, he revealed an expansive, expensive, beautiful suite. It had everything an expensive suite should, including a huge bank of glass walls overlooking New York. He could smell food, and he looked around the corner to reveal a table covered in breakfast foods, and Frankie sat there with a newspaper. He looked up as Zach approached and smiled.

“You found the clothes. You look wonderful in green.” He said, and Zach couldn’t help the embarrassed smile. The words made him so happy, but he didn’t know how to react. So he just stood there and gaped at all the food there.

“Sit.” Frankie commanded, and Zach felt himself obediently sink down into the chair opposite Frankie.

“Did you order everything they sell?” He asked.

“I didn’t know what you liked. Please eat. I won’t be happy until I know you’ve eaten.” He said, and his intensity took Zach aback. Geez. Zach wondered what his deal was with the food. But he was suddenly famished, and he felt his mouth water so he loaded his plate with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. There was already coffee the way he liked it ready and he took a grateful sip.

Frankie smiled widely when he saw how much food Zach had taken. Zach started to dig in, and for a minute, they sat there in companionable silence as they both ate their breakfast. Then Frankie was looking at Zach and that concerned look was back and Zach wondered what it was this time.

“What is it this time?” He found himself asking, saying his thoughts out loud, instantly feeling the horror of his lack of filter. His words were so sarcastic, he knew how Frankie felt about sarcasm. Frankie’s eyes flashed and it was blazing hot.

“You have quite the lip on you.” He said, and he seemed to be marvelling at it, frustrated and challenged and intrigued. Zach flushed.

“You should probably get used to it.” Zach said boldly, surprising himself again and inwardly cringing. Frankie’s smile was cat like and greedy.

“There’s so much I could do with you...” He replied, and it sent chills down Zach. He suppressed a pant, and suddenly was the furthest thing from hungry. A silence hung for a moment, and Zach was feeling his adrenaline rise and he was trying to keep himself under control. He needed to change the subject. This conversation was out of control. He couldn’t be talking about these things right now.

“So what was it?” He repeated his earlier question. Frankie’s lips went thin and pressed into a line.

“Your hair is wet. You could become ill.” Zach found himself smiling shyly at this.

“You’re so protective.”

“You don’t know the half of it, Zachary.” Frankie sighed.

“I want to know.” Zach breathed, and Frankie gasped, sucking in air sharply between his teeth.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I do.” Zach pressed, putting down his fork.

“You shouldn’t. Now eat, Zachary. Everything.” He snapped, his expression giving Zach whiplash. Zach took in the food on the table. Everything?

“I can’t eat all this!” Zach said and Frankie smiled like Zach had been cute.

“Finish you plate, Zach. It will make me very happy.” And something about the way he said that made Zach want to do just that. So he quickly finished the rest of the food and when he was done he pushed his plate forward and he smiled proudly at Frankie. Frankie smiled brightly seeing this and his eyes sparkled. “Good boy.” He said, and Zach felt his insides turn to goo.

“Why did you really send the books?” Zach suddenly asked, and Frankie’s face turned rueful.

“I felt like I needed to do something… after you were almost hit, and you were in my arms, and it was so clear you wanted me to kiss you… I felt I owed you a warning.” Zach swallowed deeply. Oh. So Frankie knew Zach wanted to kiss him? That wasn’t mortifying at all. “There’s just something about you, Zach. I can’t seem to stay away from you, even though I know I should.”

“Then don’t.” Zach whispered, bowing his head a little and looking up shyly at Frankie. Frankie’s eyes went wide and it looked like Zach had surprised him. His features flashed the conflict there.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He breathed.

“Then make me understand.” Zach said, not knowing where this boldness was coming from but knowing he needed to know so he didn’t regret what he’d said. Frankie moistened his lips but said nothing for a long time.

Just when Zach thought he was going to have to say something else, Frankie spoke. “Do you have any plans in the next few days?”

“I am supposed to help Cody’s uncle move in Staten Island this afternoon. Damnit, what time is it?” Zach asked suddenly, panicking. Frankie smiled and held out his hands to calm him.

“It’s only nine. You have lots of time.” Frankie said soothingly and Zach relaxed back into his chair. “After today, are you busy tomorrow?” He continued.

“I was just going to prepare for my interviews… but I’m free in the evening.” Frankie smiled, but the smile was sad.

“Then I’ll pick you up at six tomorrow, does that work?” Zach tried not to look too excited by this, and his usual response was sarcasm, so he couldn’t bite it back before the words left his mouth.

“I’d tell you my address, but you somehow obviously already have it, as evidenced by your expensive presents.” Zach said with a raised eyebrow and Frankie’s eyes flashed amusement.

“I have it.” Frankie’s lips quirked up at the side, amused.

“Stalker.” Frankie’s smile turned predatory at that. “You tracked my phone.”

“You wouldn’t tell me where you were.”

“That’s pretty invasive.” Zach said, but he was smiling. Frankie rolled his eyes.

“Anyone with the internet can track a phone, Zachary. You shouldn’t have made me resort to that. If you were mine…” He said, trailing off. And the words sent a shock through Zach all over again. Those words. ‘If you were mine.’ What Zach wouldn’t give to be Frankie’s.

“What if I want to be?” He asked, and Frankie gasped again.

“You don’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ll explain everything at dinner tomorrow.” Frankie said, before smiling very sadly. “It will probably be our last, because you won’t want anything to do with me after that.” Zach thought that was ridiculous. What the hell was Frankie hiding? Was he collecting bodies like in American Psycho? Was he part of some secret rich person devil worshipping society? He thought both of those things sounded ridiculous when he looked at the man in front of him, so Zach blew them off, instead finding his mind wandering back to words Frankie had said earlier.

“So on Friday, you didn’t want to kiss me back?” He said, his filter once again forgotten. Frankie smiled and shook his head.

“Of course I wanted to kiss you.” He said like it was the most obvious truth in the world.

“Then why didn’t you?” Zach asked shyly.

“Zachary, I won’t touch you until I have your written consent to do so.” The words caught Zach off guard. Oh. Ohhhhh. His eyes went wide and Frankie nodded almost imperceptibly, the sad smile there mixed with one of undeniable desire.

“Oh.” Zach breathed. Oh, indeed.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave me kudos and comments if you want more! Nothing brightens my day more than to know you guys are enjoying my work :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up exactly where chapter 8 left off!
> 
> And thanks for all the amazing feedback I got from chapter 8! I loved getting your comments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimers as always :)

“Um, sorry, did you just say…” Zach stammered lamely. He had been so confident and forward there with Frankie but then he had to go and mention ‘written consent’… What did it mean? From across the table, Frankie folded his newspaper, placed it carefully on the table and looked down at it with sad eyes. He sighed deeply before raising them to Zach’s. They were sad, yes, but they were deadly serious as well.

“Yes, Zachary, I did.” He held the stare and Zach met it, but he wasn’t really looking at Frankie. He was just placing his eyes somewhere while his mind raced. What? What was going on? Written consent? Why did Frankie look so sad if this was his idea? Zach wanted this man. He was sure of it now. But why did he need to sign a contract for that?

“Why?” Zach asked.

“You’ll see tomorrow. I promise, all will be revealed.” Frankie said and the sad look intensified as his eyes turned down at the sides and his brows creased subtly.

“Why not now?” Zach pressed, feeling bolder.

“So eager to know… don’t you know that ignorance really is bliss, Zachary? Maybe you should consider not coming tomorrow.

“Frankie.” Zach whispered sharply, like to tell him to stop talking like that. It was incredibly bold. Zach’s face burned with the blush that he was sure was probably almost purple. He didn’t know what was coming over him. He wasn’t forward like this, he just wasn’t. He didn’t become enamoured with other people. Except now it seemed like he was, and now it seemed like he did.

Zach’s eyes were unfortunately stuck on Frankie’s, he wanted to drop them, to stare at his food, but he had been looking at him when he said it and he didn’t want to seem weak. Well, weaker than he was. So he forced himself to return the stare. He wished Frankie would say something, but he just looked a little shocked. But Zach watched as shocked turned sad once more, this time more so. His eyes softened and he wetted his lips.

“I just don’t want to tell you now and ruin our breakfast. I’m enjoying it. I’m enjoying you. When you know you won’t want me, can’t you just wait until tomorrow?”

“I will still want you.” Zach said, certain that he was speaking the truth. But he didn’t press any further, he didn’t want to see Frankie sad like this, so he would wait. His stare was earnest and forthright as he willed Frankie to understand and accept those words, but he wasn’t sure he would. Frankie’s mouth did, however, quirk up at the side.

Slowly, a begrudging smile seemed to overtake his face and it was like there was a light shining there that hadn’t been a moment before. It made Zach smile and soon they were sitting there, smiling at each other. “You have no way of knowing that, Zachary. And I highly doubt it. But it’s nice to hear nonetheless.” They both were quiet for a moment, regarding each longingly. Zach ached to touch him, but he wouldn’t dare. “What is it about you, Zachary?” Frankie said suddenly.

“Nothing.” Zach said instantly. Nothing. There was nothing special about him. It suddenly felt ludicrous that he was here, sitting here, having conversations like this with Frankie Grande. Talk about out of Zach’s league. The gravity of their disparity in social class suddenly hit him like a wave and he paled. “There’s nothing special about me. Cody, yes. He’s always been the—“

“Zachary stop. If Mr. Calafiore had come to that interview instead of you, do you think there’s any chance he would be here right now? I don’t want to hear you talk like that. It’s not right. You’re smart and beautiful and I find you so… intriguing.”

Zach was staring wide eyed as he listened to Frankie say these things about him and then he smiled shyly. “Intriguing?” He asked with a little sass, raising one eyebrow, and Frankie smiled widely.

“Yes, intriguing. You challenge me. Like now, I thought you were going to turn all shy and ‘aww shucks’ bashful when you heard me praise you and here you are, challenging me with that eyebrow raised. I’m not challenged often, Zachary.”

Zach fought the blush as he returned Frankie’s intense stare. It was dark, and sexy, and it sent shivers down Zach’s spine. “Do you like to be challenged?” Zach asked. Frankie smiled and it was wild, like a lion.

“Not usually. I like control, Zachary.” He said, and paused, and the words carried weight “But I like it from you. Which is kind of a first for me. I’ve had a couple firsts with you already, actually. I never expected this, Zachary. You have to understand that. This is very new to me… very unorthodox.” Zach swallowed and shifted in his seat, trying to subtly adjust the erection that was tightening his new jeans almost uncomfortably.

“Firsts? What else?” Zach asked, having no idea what he meant.

“Always so curious for knowledge, Zachary…” Frankie said smiling, but slightly shaking his head. What? Was he not going to say? Bullshit, he can’t tease something like that and then not tell him.

“Frankie, please?” Zach asked, hearing the slight whine in his voice, and Frankie smiled indulgently.

“I like when you say please.” He said and Zach felt a throbbing in his jeans and he forced himself to keep his hands on the table and not to touch himself, despite being desperate to. But he wouldn’t be distracted. He raised his eyebrow again and ate up the amused and fiery reaction it seemed to bring out in Frankie.

“You were talking about firsts?” He said.

“Where do we begin? It started when I walked you to the elevator. I never do that. That is what assistance are for. But with you, for some reason, I wanted to.” He paused. Oh. Zach’s eyes widened a little and his breath hitched. It started that early? “And then when I gave you my card at the hardware store… and again when I asked you out to coffee.”

“You’ve never gone to coffee with anyone before?” Zach interrupted, eliciting a sad, sardonic smile from Frankie. He probably wasn’t used to being interrupted, either. Add that to the firsts?

“As a rule, I don’t go on dates, Zachary. So yes, it was a first.” He said it casually so Zach almost missed it but… did he just say?

“So that was a date?” Zach asked, blushing in embarrassment at his eagerness. Frankie tilted his head and ate him up with his stare. Zach felt exposed, but it was good. He liked it. He liked the way Frankie would take him apart with his eyes, like he was trying to work out some great puzzle. It made Zach feel special and wanted. Desired.

“Yes, it was a date.” Frankie said quietly. Smiling softly. Zach beamed at this and soon Frankie returned it, his white teeth showing. It wasn’t often that Zach saw him lit up like this. He loved it.

“So any other firsts?” Zach asked, still unable to suppress his smile.

“Well, there was sleeping with you last night.” Frankie said casually and Zach felt a jolt of electricity surge through him. Oh yeah. Last night Frankie Grande had slept inches away from him, and Zach was too passed out to even know it. He flushed at the thought. But what did Frankie mean? He had never slept with anyone before?

“Do you mean sleeping and not having sex?” Zach asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Frankie smiled a little and shook his head.

“No. Just sleeping with someone. I’ve never shared my bed before last night. It was very… novel.” Frankie said, his mouth twisting up and his eyebrows shooting up, like it was very surprising to him that he had done that and even more surprising that he liked it. But Zach was confused. Frankie was 28, seven years older than Zach, and he had never shared his bed before? And… he decided to break that streak… for Zach? He sat there, a little in shock.

“Never?” Zach asked in disbelief. Frankie’s smile seemed to turn a little bitter as he shook his head.

“Never.” He said, pausing and staring intensely at Zach. “But it seems like I’m experiencing many new things with you. I can’t help myself. I don’t know what it is…” Frankie trailed off, his voice almost a whisper. Zach leaned forward, wanting to touch Frankie. But the table between them was covered with leftover cold breakfast so he just stared for a moment, imagining that he was.

A second later, the door around the corner entered and there was a polite cough and Frankie and Zach turned to see his security man, Caleb, standing there holding dry cleaning on a hanger. “Oh good, thank you Caleb.” Frankie said to him, then turned back to Zach. “Zachary, Caleb has your clothes from last night. If you will please dry your hair then I’ll take you home.” Suddenly, business Frankie was back. He was matter of fact and the authority in his voice said he wanted no argument. But Zach wasn’t used to being told what to do, and he had always been a little defiant.

“My hair is okay like this.” He said, not knowing what the big deal was. It was starting to dry anyways. But Frankie’s eyes flashed at this and Zach found himself leaning back in his chair, suddenly wishing he hadn’t challenged him on this.

“No it isn’t, you could become ill, Zachary. Please, dry your hair and I’ll make sure you get home safe. I promised Mr. Calafiore that I would take care of you and I plan to get you home in good health.” He said seriously and dominantly and Zach suddenly felt bad for crossing him. Frankie seemed so serious when it came to safety and taking care of him. Zach wanted to do as he said. So he rose from the table.

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” He said, and saw Frankie’s satisfied smile return so Zach turned and headed past Caleb, taking his clothes with him as he headed back to the large bedroom. When Zach was alone in the room he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Glad to have a moment alone with his thoughts. So much had happened in the last day he was a little overwhelmed. But more than anything, he was just so happy to be here at this moment. He felt so grateful for Frankie coming to rescue him when he was so sloppy drunk, because it didn’t seem like his friends were going to take very good care of him. And Frankie had taken good care of him. He had put him to bed and not taken advantage of him, and fed him breakfast, and bought him clothes.

Suddenly, Zach smiled widely. How was this billionaire, this relative stranger, making Zach feel so cherished already? Zach got up and moved around the room, making sure he had everything. Then he found a towel and began furiously rubbing his hair. When he was done it was wild, but almost completely dry. It would have to be good enough. Zach headed into the bathroom before leaving to try to tame his too-long locks into something resembling submission, but he gave up when it was clear he would just have to have wild hair today.

As he stared at himself in the mirror, he caught the blue colour out of the corner of his eye. Frankie’s toothbrush. Zach bit his lip, thinking mischievously how much he’d like to brush his teeth, but thinking it was a little naughty to use Frankie’s brush like that… also a little sexy. So without over thinking, Zach grabbed the tube of toothpaste, squeezed some out onto the brush, and went about quickly brushing his teeth. He made sure to rinse it well when he was done, and he smiled to inspect his teeth. Yes, he was glad he’d done it. He felt cleaner and Frankie didn’t have to know.

When he left the bedroom a minute later, Frankie was near the front door, ready to go. “All set?” He asked Zach, eyeing his hair and nodding in approval. “Good boy. Much better.” He said, and Zach felt a little weak in the knees at the praise. It must have showed because Frankie’s smile widened and he held out his arm for Zach to take. “Shall we?” He asked, and Zach nodded and looped his arm through Frankie’s. Frankie nodded and Caleb hit the elevator button and Zach noticed for the first time that the private suite had private elevator access. Of course it did. He rolled his eyes but saw that Frankie was watching him in the reflection of the elevator and response was predatory.

The door dinged a moment later and opened, and Frankie and Zach stepped on to the elevator together. “I’ll be down on the next one, sir.” He said, and Zach noticed the country twang to his voice. But the brusqueness there had to be military.

A moment later, the elevator doors shut and Zach and Frankie were alone, standing shoulder to shoulder. The air suddenly became charged. Electric. Zach found his breathing increasing and he dared to peek over at Frankie out of the corner of his eye. Frankie was breathing deeply as well. He looked over towards Zach and their eyes caught and so did the breath in Zach’s throat. Zach bit his lip, biting back the desire that threatened to consume him.

But in that same moment as Zach was desperately trying to control the desire, Frankie’s eyes locked on the lip Zach was biting and then back up to his eyes and his head was slowly shaking as if he was trying to deny something but then he threw his head back in exasperation.

“Fuck the paperwork.” He breathed, and suddenly his hands were on Zach. Before Zach knew what was happening, Frankie had twirled him around and pinned him against the wall of the elevator. He held both of Zach’s wrists in one hand, held tightly above his head, and his hips pinned Zach’s in place. Zach couldn’t move if he tried, not that he wanted to. Frankie’s free hand roamed up and down Zach’s body, touching his face, running the pads down and pulling at Zach’s lips.

And then his lips were on Zach’s and a soft moan escaped Zach’s chest as he gave himself to this kiss. This kiss that was unlike any kiss ever before in his life. As the moan left his lips, Frankie used the opening to push his tongue inside and soon he was kissing Zach in earnest, his tongue dominating inside Zach’s mouth.

For what felt like minutes, Zach was held there, his hands useless above him, kissing Frankie deeply and passionately, and Zach felt his hips into Frankie’s. Frankie responded by a sensuous rolling of his hips, rubbing their erections together through their pants deliciously. Zach was out of breath and lost in the wonderful, wonderful feelings. This was so new. This was so right. He never wanted this to end.

But of course, it had to. Not long after, the elevator dinged again and Frankie detached so quickly, spinning around as though nothing had happened, waiting for the doors to open. He looked so calm and collected, it wasn’t fair. Zach’s chest was heaving and he knew his lips were swollen and he wished he could recover as quickly as Frankie had but that was an impossibility right now. Slowly, he lowered his arms and quickly tried to adjust his erection before the doors opened, revealing a group of business men pulling rolling suitcases.

Zach wanted to move but his muscles didn’t seem to be working, so he stood there frozen. A second later he felt Frankie’s hand gently guiding him at the small of his back. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Breathe, Zach.” And Zach felt the breath in his ear affect him all the way down to the throbbing aching need in his pants. He swallowed and returned Frankie’s look and followed him past the snickering businessmen into the hallway.

Zach wasn’t sure he heard it, but as they made their way past, he thought he saw Frankie shake his head in amusement and say something like ‘what is it about elevators?’. But Zach wasn’t sure. His brain wasn’t really working very well right now. He had just had the best kiss of his entire life and it had awoken a need in him that he previously didn’t know existed. He needed this man.

He needed Frankie Grande. Of that, Zach was absolutely sure.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. ... did you like it? I love your comments so much, leave me your thoughts if you liked it and want more! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after "the kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Remember I own nothing and will change certain things to get around any problematic material in the original so this is enjoyable and fun :)
> 
> Next update will be faster!

Zach’s skin was on his fire and so was his heart as he practically floated along behind Frankie towards his car, and he didn’t even feel the chill as they walked out into the brisk April morning. It had been a late and long winter and spring was only just now hinting at warming the air. The day was clear and there wasn’t a cloud in the most vibrant blue sky Zach had seen in some time. Days like this made him feel alive. Zach loved spring time in New York. He would have been energized by the atmosphere even if he hadn’t just had the sexiest, most intoxicating kiss of his life just moments earlier. But he had. Oh man, he had. And he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He still was having trouble clearing his head as they came upon what he assumed was Frankie’s car, driven up by the hotel’s valet service. It had to be his. It screamed Frankie and it looked more expensive than anything anyone else could afford. It was electric canary yellow and gleamed through a perfect, unmarred glossy finish that almost hurt to look at. A moment later both of the doors opened… upwards, like wings. Zach looked at Frankie. “Subtle.” He said dryly and Frankie smirked.

“I don’t do subtle very well.” Frankie shrugged and smiled as he stood chivalrously at service while Zach settled into the passenger side, closed the door, and then moved around to the driver’s side. He was a little disappointed it was a two seater. He had hoped they might be sitting in the back of a car while Caleb drove. Preferably a limo with a divider they could put up for privacy. He let out a slight ‘hmmph’ noise of disappointment as he sat down, and Frankie caught it and smirked again, that private smile that both frustrated and aroused Zach. “Something wrong?” He asked, his voice mock casual, amused. Zach scrunched his face up and forced himself not to pout.

“You’re driving?” Zach asked, hoping Frankie wouldn’t make him explain himself further than that. Luckily, Frankie was so smart, he caught everything and his eyes flashed a heat for a moment followed by the now familiar cooling of his restraint.

“Yes, Zachary. Had I known we would be sharing our evening together I would have taken another car. Caleb will have to find another way back uptown. It’s not ideal.” He said, pausing, turning to stare intensely at Zach. “But even if he were driving, it wouldn’t change anything, Zachary.” Zach found his breath hitch and his cheeks heat up.

“What do you mean?” He asked, fidgeting with the material of his new jeans and only daring little peeks at Frankie’s amused but sad face. Why sad? Zach was still reeling from that kiss, he wanted more, so much more, he was desperate for it. Why was Frankie sad?

“It means I know what you want, Zachary, but it can’t happen. It’s my fault, I couldn’t… I couldn’t help myself. But you just looked so enticing, and you were so close, and the air was so electric…” He trailed off uncharacteristically.

“You’re not helping.” Zach failed in his attempt not to pout and Frankie smiled again, the sad look gone.

“I’m sorry. But I shouldn’t have. You know, I told you, I have… rules.”

“Rules can be broken.” Zach said boldly, holding Frankie’s shocked gaze. He watched as the older man sucked in a sharp breath of air and purposefully regained his composure. He was good at that, but Zach was starting to think he might also be good at breaking it.

“Not my rules, Zachary.” He said hesitantly.

“You broke them already.”

“I did, didn’t I? What is it about you, Zachary? If I am one thing, it is steadfast in my convictions. I don’t break rules for anyone… and yet I did. You’ve inspired so many firsts for me and we’ve only just met…” He stared deeply into Zach’s eyes as he spoke, subtly leaning towards him and searching for the answer he was looking for. Zach was entranced with his stare and leaned towards him in return, and leaning in for a kiss.

…Only for Frankie to place the pads of his two fingers onto Zach’s lips and shake his head. “You don’t understand how much I want to, Zachary, but I can’t. Not until you understand. Not until you get the chance to reject me. It would be unfair, I’d be taking advantage of you.” Frankie breathed and Zach felt his cheeks burn so hot he thought they could cook an egg. It was a rejection, but rather than hurting Zach’s self esteem and confidence, it didn’t hurt but only sexually frustrated and confused him further.

He knew Frankie wanted him. At this point, he was sure of it. But for some strange, confusing reason, he wasn’t letting himself even though he could have Zach if he wanted. Zach thought men like Frankie fucked random people without commitment on a regular basis, why was it so hard to get anywhere with him even when it was clear that they both wanted it? And what did he think could possibly scare Zach away at this point? It would have to be extremely bad to have any effect, Zach realized, at this point nothing less than a body in the basement would stop his desire for this man.

He tore his eyes away from Frankie’s to try to cool down. It was clear nothing else was going to happen and he felt his body ache in disappointment. When he looked back, Frankie was still regarding him and smiled a little when their eyes caught. Zach thought it was meant as an apology and he smiled a little in return, forgiving him. He knew whatever it was was important and worrying Frankie. Zach could tell. And he didn’t want to cause him any more grief. Zach found himself wanting to please Frankie, wanting to make him happy. He didn’t know why, he had never particularly had that impulse for anyone else, not even Cody, but he knew he wanted to make this man happy. That making him happy would make Zach happy. Was that bad? Was that supposed to happen? Zach had no idea and no way to judge from experience so he mentally shrugged and let himself sink back into the leather racing seats of the car.

Frankie pressed the start ignition button and pulled out into the street and Zach watched as they went and suddenly Zach realized he couldn’t hear anything. There was no noise coming from the engine. “Electric?” Zach asked, his brows raised and a smile on his face. This car must have cost a literal fortune, but it was so Frankie, from the colour and ostentatious exterior to the heart of gold with zero emissions. Frankie smiled widely as Zach noticed.

“Yes, I try to leave as small of a carbon footprint as possible. Electric or bust.” He said smiling widely as he drove. “This is Honeybee 3, a Mercedes-Benz SLS Electric Gullwing E-Cell. But you can call her Honeybee.” He said and suddenly there was such a boyish charm about Frankie, like a boy with a toy, Zach felt his heart warm even more. Every once in a while these cracks in the façade would show, and Zach thought that Frankie would unwittingly let his guard down and allow him peeks at the man beneath the icy exterior. Zach knew this would probably be gone before he knew it, already getting used to the whiplash inducing mood swings, but he couldn’t help but get caught up when Frankie would act like this.

“Well hello Honeybee, pleasure to meet you.” Zach said cordially as he put his hand over the stick shift, pretending to shake her hand. Frankie giggled and Zach joined him and a moment later he felt Frankie’s cool hand cover his on the stick and Zach held his breath, relishing the touch and not wanting to do anything to spook Frankie into removing his hand. It wasn’t lost on Zach that he was using the same techniques with Frankie as he would with a skittish animal but he wasn’t going to overthink that. Frankie was as skittish as they came, like a deer on the edge of the woods, ready to dash back in for safety at the slightest sign of danger.

Zach risked a peek over at him and Frankie was still smiling but as he noticed Zach his eyes widened in shock and he pulled away his hand, putting a firm grip around the steering wheel instead. He shook his head in disappointment. “You have to stop doing that.” He sighed.

“Doing what?”

“Making me break the rules.” He said sadly, but Zach smiled.

“But I like when you break the rules.” Frankie sharply sucked in air and shook his head.

“Will you ever be able to obey?” He asked himself as much as Zach, and Zach thought there may be more to that question but he wanted to keep things playful.

“Depends what you ask of me.” He said, raising his eyebrows and trying to hint to Frankie what he meant. From Frankie’s groan and readjustment in his seat, he understood loud and clear.

“We need to get the paperwork out of the way. Can we meet tonight, instead? I’d prefer not to wait.” Frankie asked and Zach tried not to look too eager as he nodded.

“Of course. I mean, yeah, sure. I don’t see why not…” He added, trying and failing to seem casual. Tonight. He was going to see him again tonight. Would tonight be the night? He hoped so, but didn’t want to raise his hopes too high. Frankie nodded decisively.

“Okay, good. Until then, no more touching.” Zach turned to look at him, he knew disappointment was etched all over his face. “Not even when you look at me with that delicious ‘fuck-me’ look on your face like you are right now. Not even if you beg, and Zachary, and you have no idea how much I’d like to hear you beg.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

 

They got to Zach’s apartment about fifteen minutes later. They had drifted between chatting and listening to Ariana on his stereo and he found it slightly surreal to walk into his tiny apartment and to see the pop star herself lounging in Zach’s usual spot on their sofa. When she saw Frankie she smiled and hopped up gracefully and Zach wondered if the Grande’s were part helium because it seemed like they floated more than they walked. She came over and hugged him with a happy sing-song “Frankie!”

She obviously loved Frankie dearly and it made Zach smile. Again, he was starting to wonder why it was that Frankie seemed so sure he was a bad person. When Zach saw this side of him, it seemed impossible to believe. When Ariana left his embrace she moved over to Zach and waggled her eyebrows at him. “He’s a cute one, Frankie! I can’t believe you spent the night!” And she pulled Zach into a hug which he shyly returned. She was tiny, but powerful. “Hi Zach, I’m Ari! Cody has told me so much about you.” And right on cue, Cody came over and wrapped his arms around Ariana, pulling her tight and she nuzzled against his chest, smiling. Now THIS was a development. It seemed more serious than a one night stand by the way they couldn’t stop touching each other. Zach was going to have to grill Cody later.

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Zach managed, smiling and they all regarded each other for a moment and Zach couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as they cuddled but Frankie was very clearly keeping a distinct distance between them. He would take a step away any time Zach would move towards him. Back to icy Frankie, it seemed. Would Zach ever be able to keep up?

“So you’ve never not come home before, bro, glad to see you’re starting to have some fun. Right as College is ending. Your timing is perfect.” Cody jibed, raucously pushing Zach’s shoulder. Zach blushed.

“Oh, we didn’t…” Zach started, but Ariana was already excitedly interrupting.

“I don’t think Frankie has ever done that either!” She babbled, looking at Cody as she spoke, her hand resting on his chest. “This is totally weird, I’ve NEVER seen Frankie with anyone actually, and….”

“Okay! That’s enough of that!” Frankie interrupted sharply, effectively stopping Ariana in her tracks. Had Zach been spoken to in that tone he would have paled and submitted but Ariana seemed unphased and snickered even now, her face pressed against Cody’s chest. Again, Zach felt a snarl of jealousy as he yearned to touch Frankie again. Could these two get a room? She peeked at Frankie from her place against Cody’s chest and stuck her tongue at him playfully and Frankie seemed to melt. Zach thought he might have a soft spot for his sister.

“So things seem to be going well with you two.” Frankie said dryly as he raised an eyebrow and regarded the conjoined entity that was Cody and Ariana. They hadn’t kept their hands off each other since they arrived, sneaking kisses, Cody would grab her ass and she’d giggle, or just hugging possessively. It seemed pretty serious to Zach. They both smiled widely at Frankie in return.

“Great!” Cody said and Ariana looked up at him and they kissed and Zach wanted to throw up.

“I was just going to go home to change so I can help Cody with his Dad’s move, and then we’re going out again tonight.” Ariana gushed, and then looked at Zach smiling. “And I can get to know Zach here, it’s not every day I get to grill my brother’s boyfriend.” Zach felt his cheeks instantly burn and he didn’t know how to respond. Boyfriend? Definitely not. But oh, how he wished he was.

“Ari, stop.” Frankie warned and she giggled in satisfaction, obviously happy with the rise she had gotten out of Frankie. When she had stopped and Frankie was satisfied, he continued. “Well I was going to go get some business done before Zachary and I meet again this evening. He has agreed to see me again.”

“Always a plus when you have mutual consent.” Ariana said and Zach snorted a laugh. Oh she had no idea.

“It was a hard decision, but I thought I’d give him a second shot.” Zach quipped back, earning a smile from Ariana and an icy glare from Frankie. Uh oh, had Zach overstepped his bounds? But no, he thought he could see Frankie biting back a smile. He thought. He hoped.

“Shall we go?” Frankie asked, moving on entirely, and Ariana nodded.

“Yep, sounds good!” Then she turned to Cody. “Buh-bye, babe!” She squeaked and his arms wrapped around her and hers around his neck and they kissed like no two people with an audience should kiss. Zach had to look away as Cody dipped her down and Zach felt heated with jealousy. He looked up at Frankie, who seemed to know what he wanted, but he shook his head subtly, and with that gesture flooding Zach’s body with disappointment. Zach didn’t push, though, he stood there awkwardly waiting for Ariana and Cody to finish.

When they were finally done, they moved towards the door and spoke privately before parting. Zach looked to Frankie, stricken, wanting to kiss him, to touch him, anything. It was almost awkward, after the prematurely intimate night of spending a bed together, to their conversation over breakfast and then the kiss in the elevator, saying goodbye now felt strange. “So…” Zach started, but stopped when Frankie raised his hand to gently caress his face and run his thumb down his cheek, then leaned in for a short, chaste kiss on Zach’s cheek.

“Until tonight, Zachary.” He whispered, and the words sent shivers down Zach’s spine.

“I can’t wait.” Zach breathed back, surprised he could form any words at all right now. Frankie smiled mischievously.

“Buh-bye, babe.” Frankie said in a silly voice, imitating what Ariana had said to Cody and Zach smiled. Then Frankie turned and briskly walked out of the apartment, the pop star Ariana following in his wake. When he shut the door behind them, Zach turned slowly around to face Cody. Both of them stared at each other with wide, uncomprehending eyes, neither knowing what the hell to say. Frankie and Ariana Grande had just walked out of their apartment… what did you even say to that?

Zach thought neither of them were going to come up with any words when finally Cody managed to snap back to his usual level of poise. He pointed sharply at Zach. “You!” He said authoritatively, then pointed at the couch. “Sit down. I have a million questions for you.” He said sharply, and Zach rolled his eyes and groaned, but complied and moved towards the couch. The Cody Calafiore inquisition had begun. There really wasn’t any avoiding it. It was inevitable. But Zach thought he might leave certain details out, because how was he supposed to explain contracts and paperwork to Cody?

They both sat there, talking, for the better part of an hour, and all in all it had been cathartic. Zach needed to get certain things off his chest and he needed to talk about the confusing back and forth he had been having, and ultimately speaking with Cody only furthered his convictions. He wanted this man. He wanted to have sex with this man. Even if that meant giving up his virginity. That reminded him. He would probably have to tell him at some point, and Zach wondered what Frankie would think when he found that detail out, how he’d take it.

Well, he hoped.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments (please! I love them! :) ) and kudos if you liked this and want more! Thanks for all the encouragement :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Frankie get down to business. Dinner quickly escalates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!
> 
> Reminder I own nothing and no offense is meant! All characters are merely inspired by real life people but will act differently.

Zach was very glad to be so busy all day helping Cody’s uncle Tony with his move. Otherwise, he would probably be going crazy watching the seconds and minutes pass by. He couldn’t wait for his date. He was so happy Frankie had moved it to tonight because he couldn’t bear to think about waiting another day. Luckily he had the mind numbing, satisfying distraction of physical labour to keep him from thinking about it too much. And there was certainly enough to keep him busy because Cody had been more distracted by Ariana than helped by her and much of the work was falling to Zach. What was a pop star doing offering to help move, anyway?

They couldn’t leave until they were finished, that was the rule Tony had set for them, and it seemed that Cody was in no rush seeing as though he was already with his date for the evening. But Zach wasn’t, so he picked up Cody’s slack (not an unusual occurrence) and worked as hard and quickly as he could. He couldn’t be late, and he wanted to shower and to have enough time to try on some outfits before Frankie got there. And he couldn’t leave early, either. When Tony had let Cody and Zach move into his Brooklyn 2 bedroom income apartment for half the regular rent, they had basically become indebted to him for life. Sure, it was a little far from NYU, but by train it wasn’t bad at 30 minutes and paying half the rent had made a serious dent in Zach’s student debt load.

As Zach dropped off another heavy box into the kitchen he wiped the sweat that was dripping into his eyes. Despite the chill in the April air, he had worked up a heavy sweat. He’d pulled off his sweater and he had mostly sweated through the burgundy tank top underneath but taking the stifling warmth off helped. Reaching for his water bottle, he took a few deep draughts and suddenly had an idea. He smiled as he put the bottle down and pulled out his phone.

Holding it at arm’s length, Zach snapped a sweaty selfie. His tank was pulled down low and he flexed and he thought he made his pecks and arms look good. He did the best “fuck me” face he could, despite being a virgin, and spent a couple minutes flipping through filters. When he thought it was perfect, he sent the text to Frankie with the caption “Working hard. Can’t wait for tonight.” And waited for a response.

It didn’t take long. He smiled widely as he saw the notification pop up. The text message read “Zachary I’m trying to work are you trying to kill me? You’re not the only one working hard ;) “ Zach grinned like a fool as he read it a few times. The winky face gave him butterflies and he composed another text without thinking too hard because he didn’t want to chicken out.

“Working hard, or you’re hard while working?” He hit send and felt his stomach flip at the thrill of his boldness. He was never like this, but it was fun, and there was something about Frankie that brought it out in him. He made him more playful and naughty, Zach found that because Frankie was so strict and controlling and dominant, it made Zach want to see how many of his buttons he could push. And if he was being honest, he wanted to know what happened when he pushed too many. He wanted to see what Frankie was talking about at breakfast. “If you were mine”… What would he do to Zach if he misbehaved and he were his? Zach wanted to know, and he felt himself growing hard just thinking about it.

“Both. Now Zach, no more of this. Not until tonight. Not unless you want to cause me pain.”

“Pain is not what I want to cause you. What if I can’t wait for tonight?”

“I’ll see you at 6, Zachary. I’m at a board meeting and I’m chairman of the bored. I need to try to pay attention. ” Frankie responded, and Zach giggled at his joke. Frankie had included a picture of himself. He was obviously in an expensive looking conference room, and Zach could see a glass wall overlooking the city behind him and he was giving an exceptionally bored look, staring into the camera with full lips pushed into a pout. It was a bored look, but it was a sexy one, too. Frankie knew how to work a camera, and it seemed like he knew how to elicit a reaction in Zach. He was staring intently at the photo when Cody walked in with Ariana, both carrying boxes.

Zach fumbled to put his phone away guiltily and Cody and Ariana giggled. “Texting with your boyfriend?” Cody asked. Zach blushed crimson.

“He’s not my---“ Zach started.

“So it was him!” Ariana practically sang, and because she was Ariana Grande, it sounded musical and lovely. He vaguely wondered for a minute how Cody had scored such a catch. But he had always had a magnetic personality, so on some level, Zach thought it made sense.

“Let’s just get back to work!” Zach said forcefully, heading back out to the truck, moving away from the sound of Cody and Ariana laughing. Just a few more boxes and some of the bigger pieces of furniture and they’d be done. Zach tried to focus on that, and only that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Zach spent almost every minute up until 6pm going back and forth between outfits. He had nothing that would do for any restaurant that Frankie would take him to, so he had resorted to raiding Cody’s closet. He had more style and he spent most of his money on expensive clothes and in the end Zach had settled on a black designer tshirt with an expensive wool cardigan over, and dark grey flannel dress pants. He finished the look with dress shoes with flashy socks and spent the last remaining minutes fussing over his hair.

At exactly 6pm, there was a knock on Zach’s door and he had butterflies as he made his way to open it. When he did, his breath caught. How was it possible that Frankie looked even better than he had before? He wore a dark grey dress shirt with fine black pinstripes with the top two buttons open, and his pants were a lighter grey, exquisitely fitted and form fitting, and he wore expensive looking high top sneakers. He looked artfully and expensively casual, and Zach suddenly felt underdressed, even in Cody’s clothes. “Frankie, hi.” Zach managed to get out. “Please, come in?” Frankie smiled and stepped in the door, looking around momentarily before looking back at Zach and dragging his gaze down his body and back up again.

“Zachary, you look wonderful.” He said, causing Zach to smile widely. “Very enticing. Now I hope you’re ready? We are on a tight launch schedule.” Zach was confused at that, but nodded his head, and grabbed his coat.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Launch schedule?” Zach asked, puzzled.

“Air traffic control has our departure set for 6:20. It’s just around the corner, we’ll make it but we have to get moving.” Frankie said casually, leading the way back to a shiny black SUV, already running with Caleb at the wheel. He spoke like it was nothing, like there was nothing unusual about their plans but Zach was in shock. Air traffic control? Around the corner? They were in the middle of Brooklyn!

“I think I’m lost…” Zach said, as Frankie held the door open and waited for Zach to get in first.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see shortly.” Frankie smiled, and Zach saw excitement there. Joy. Pride. He was instantly curious.

They didn’t drive very far. Just a couple blocks to a tall building and then Frankie was getting out and holding out his hand for Zach. They entered in the building and got onto the elevator, and as the doors closed, suddenly the air was charged again. Zach was immediately transported back to that other elevator… the one where he had had the best kiss of his life, and his first with Frankie. He bit his lip and peeked over at Frankie who was regarding him with unhidden heated desire. Zach felt his breathing pick up and he was sure they were going to kiss again, but then suddenly the elevator dinged and they were on the top floor. Oh yeah, this building was way shorter than the one at the hotel…

As the doors opened, Frankie smiled ruefully and shook his head. “Elevators…” He muttered and lead the way out and through a door into the brisk windy evening on the building’s roof. Gleaming before them was a glossy small helicopter with room for four people. It was dark grey with flashing of hot pink and Frankie was walking towards it like it was nothing more than a car.

“We’re… we’re really flying?” Zach asked, shocked.

“Yes, you didn’t think we’d drive all the way to Park Ave from Brooklyn at 6 in the evening, did you? It would take at least an hour, maybe two. This is just a little hop over and I’ll have us there in no time.” Frankie said, his face already looking exhilarated as he smiled widely, enjoying Zach’s impressed shock.

“Oh, okay…” Zach said, smiling now as well as he became excited. A helicopter ride? Wow. Would Frankie ever stop impressing and surprising him? But then something Frankie said registered and Zach looked at him again. “Wait, YOU’RE flying???” He asked, shocked and now very impressed. Frankie smiled.

“I promise to get you there safe. That is now and will always be my first priority. I would never put you in danger. I’ve been flying for years. This is Rhinestone Bravo, one of my most beloved and prized possessions. Much more convenient for moving around the city, or to the airport. You know time is money, that sort of thing.” He said, as he helped Zach climb up into the shotgun seat.

When Zach was seated, Frankie stood up beside him and leaned over his body, pulling at the straps and fastening them over Zach. Zach loved the warm and travelling feeling he would get every time he would touch him and he found himself holding his breath as he watched the look of concentration on Frankie’s face. Frankie was snapping buckles and pulling at straps and making everything tight. He seemed to be making a bit of a show about it, and when he was done he leaned back and smiled at his work.

“There, all secure.”

“Thank you.” Zach said back, nervously grinning and at his words Frankie’s smile turned predatory… and sexy.

“The pleasure is all mine, Zachary.” He said, pausing to look down at Zach snugly tied into the Helicopter seat. “I like strapping you down.” He said darkly, and then he was exiting the helicopter and shutting the door behind him and Zach was left reeling. Frankie liked strapping him down. Oh. Zach swallowed hard and tried will away the erection that was growing uncomfortably under the tight lap strap. He wasn’t going to think too hard about why that turned him on. He just wasn’t.

The flight was short but extraordinary. The sun was turning orange as it neared the horizon and dusk was just around the corner. Zach marvelled at New York from a view he had never seen before, his jaw dropping as they came in to fly among the sky scrapers in New York. From this angle, Zach noticed helicopter landing pads on many of their roofs and he wondered if this was a more normal way to get around for the rich and time-strapped than he had realized.

A minute later the helicopter began its decent and within a few more he and Frankie had their feet on solid ground again. Frankie walked Zach towards the door and from there to the elevator and as they waited, Zach thought about the raw sexual tension and electricity that had flooded the atmosphere the moment the doors closed during the last two elevator rides he had with Frankie. Zach found himself calculating how tall this building had been, how long it would take to get to the ground. Frankie looked at Zach, a look of wry amusement played at his eyes but he was shaking his head. “Not this time, Zachary. I’m determined to do this right. So I’m going to have to ask you to look less eager on the way down or I may break my resolve, and if that happened I would be very upset. Very.” He said, reading Zach’s mind, and his words froze as he spoke, moving from heated and warm to icy and cold mid sentence.

When he spoke like this, Zach found himself intimidated. Maybe even a little bit scared if he was being truthful, but not in a way that made him uncomfortable and want to leave. He liked it. He liked that Frankie could move between funny and sweet to commanding and… dominant. Was that the word? There was something about it that Zach felt compelled by, like he was a moth and Frankie the flame. A part of Zach knew that whatever it was, whatever this paperwork entailed, that he would sign and he would never regret that decision. He needed to get to know this man. He needed more. He needed HIM.

 

Dinner was delicious, but frustrating. Frankie had refused to speak of the paperwork or anything regarding their relationship the entire meal. He told Zach (who had asked many times) that it was a matter for after dinner, and he had practically begged Zach to behave and allow him to enjoy this “one last meal”, as he put it. Zach had let out a single chuckle when he had said that, to which Frankie gave him a sharp reprimanding look. Frankie seemed determined for Zach to be scared of whatever was coming, and he was steadfast in his belief that Zach was minutes away from running for the hills.

But he wasn’t. Zach was curious about what this all was, but he already knew that whatever it was, he wasn’t going anywhere. Frankie so far had been kind, generous, philanthropic, environmentally minded, and he both loved and was loved by his sister. Nothing so far had indicated he was anything but a wonderful person.

For the whole meal, Zach had been making moves and being rejected by Frankie. He tried to slide closer to him in their private booth, but Frankie had rebuffed him. He made eyes at him, tried to touch his hand, he tried any form of contact he could think of, but Frankie insisted that they weren’t going to have sex tonight and asked Zach to stop trying. Zach had been flooded with disappointment when Frankie had said so, and embarrassed also, and he flushed a little at his intense reaction. “Not even after I sign whatever it is you want me to sign?” Zach had asked before widening his eyes in horror at his lack of filter. He couldn’t believe he had said that, he was basically begging Frankie to have sex with him. What the hell had come over him?

Frankie returned his stare wide eyed as well, shocked at Zach’s words but for a different reason. “Zachary! You can’t sign tonight! You have to take your time, read through carefully, do any research you need to do.” He said, seemingly horror-struck. “Please tell me you’re taking this seriously!” He added sharply, making Zach blush and hang his head a little at the reprimand. He bit his lip nervously. “And don’t bite your lip like that. It makes me want to bite it, too, and as I’ve just said, that is not going to happen tonight.” Zach’s eyes widened and he released his lip.

“Can you please show me now? I’m done eating, I can’t wait anymore.” Zach tried to keep the whine out of his voice but he thought he probably failed. Frankie looked at him and then glanced down at his plate and shook his head.

“No, not until you’re done.”

“I am done.” Zach replied. He had finished most of his food and he was the farthest thing from hungry right now, his stomach was fluttering nervously as he waited, and he was disappointed that he wouldn’t be spending the night with Frankie again. Frankie looked at him sharply and Zach paled.

“No, you’re not. Please finish. I’ll wait.” He said and there really was no argument to be made with his tone so sharp, but Zach being Zach, couldn’t help himself.

“What is it with you and food?” He asked as he raised a fork loaded with green beans and mashed potatoes to his mouth. If he had to eat, he was going to do it as quickly as possible. Frankie looked icy at the question, and for a moment Zach didn’t think he was going to answer. But then he seemed to thaw a little and he relaxed as he saw Zach eating. He smiled in satisfaction and leaned back to watch him finish.

“I can’t abide wasted food. This is something you’ll have to live with any time we’re together, if you sign the paperwork.” He said matter of factly, as if that answered the question.

“Why?” Zach asked, knowing he was probably pushing the boundaries now. Frankie paused and Zach didn’t know if he would answer.

“Because I know what it’s like to be hungry.” Frankie said quietly, his words haunted for and for a brief moment, his eyes looked open but unseeing, his mind in a different place. Zach wanted to reach out to touch him but knew Frankie wouldn’t like it. He knew what he could do to make him happy though, so he took another bite of his remaining meal. This relaxed Frankie, who smiled. Zach finished his meal in three more forkfuls and was very happy to see Frankie beam at him when he was done. “Good boy.” He said softly, and sent shivers down Zach’s spine. Thinking about it, Zach figured if it made Frankie this happy, that he could probably make sure he finished his food when they were together.

When Zach was done, Frankie finally took out the paperwork and Zach saw the thickness of the document, so far still covered by the black folio it was bound in, and Zach momentarily lost his nerve. He wondered what the hell he was doing. Why he was here. What had happened to bring him to this point? Why him? What was he getting himself into? Things had changed so much in such a short time he was reeling. But he brushed off the feeling as best as he could. He was in. He told himself that. Whatever was in that book would not get rid of the raw and aching desire that had built up in him over the past few days.

He had been changed, somehow, the day he met Frankie Grande. Zach didn’t know how or why, but he was fundamentally, irrevocably different. He had more feelings and desires than before, he needed things he hadn’t given a second thought before. He couldn’t allow whatever was in the black folio scare him away. Because if he ran away, if he turned his back on this, he would still be changed, but he wouldn’t have Frankie. And that seemed unacceptable right now. He steeled himself as Frankie pulled out another sheet of paper and laid it on top of the folio, pushing them both towards Zach.

“The sheet on top is a very standard non-disclosure agreement. That, I will allow you to sign tonight. Insist upon it, actually, if you want to read the second document.” Frankie said, his face giving away none of his emotions. Zach wondered if Frankie ever played poker, because he could probably kill at it. Zach had expected an NDA, it was standard for anyone involved with anyone of importance. They had to make sure they wouldn’t be blackmailed or private information wouldn’t be leaked to the press. Cody would probably have to sign one with Ariana if they got serious, too.

Zach picked up the pen and absentmindedly bit at the top of it as he quickly read over the short document. It all seemed standard. Zach had actually signed one of these previously when he had been a member of a private early screening of a movie, years earlier. As he positioned the pen to sign, Frankie asked “No questions?” Zach smiled and shook his head. Frankie really could be cute sometimes, even if he’d never admit to it. His earnest desire to make sure Zach wasn’t rushing or doing anything he didn’t feel comfortable with was adorable. But Zach was sure he was capable of handling anything the black folio could contain.

Zach signed and dated the paper and handed it to Frankie who looked it over and looked just a little relieved as he nodded and smiled tightly. But the smile was only painted there, it was tense and Zach could sense his nerves. He was preparing himself for Zach leaving. It was making him nervous. “So, I’ve signed. Now what’s in the folio?” Zach asked and he saw Frankie take a deep breath as his eyes bore holes in Zach’s. He paused, Zach wasn’t sure if it was for drama or because he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

Finally, he broke the silence. “Do you know what a Dom is, Zachary?” Frankie asked, and Zach felt his throat go dry and his eyes widen. Shit. Yes, he knew what a Dom was. So that’s what this is. That’s why Frankie was so scared. That’s why there is paperwork. Holy shit. Zach’s brain reeled and he felt the room spin a bit as he tried to acclimatize his mind to this idea. Zach was freaking out, but at the same time, he became aware that he also wasn’t leaving. He could have been halfway to the cab already if he wanted. Frankie was allowing him to walk away. But he wasn’t.

Zach wasn’t leaving, he realized that. And it shocked him. He sat there for a few moments looking down at the black cover of the folio and then back up at Frankie, who was sitting there looking nervous as he patiently waited for Zach to answer. Eventually, when Zach was sure that he was staying, he nodded his head slowly. He knew he hadn’t even begun to think about all the repercussions, and he didn’t really know anything specific about it, but he’d deal with that later. For now, he wasn’t running, he wasn’t recoiling in horror, he was going with that.

“…Is… that what you are?” Zach asked slowly as his ability to speak returned to him. He practically whispered the words. Frankie’s eyes were expressive, but of what, Zach wasn’t sure. He saw fear there, predominantly, but there was desire, too. A fiery desire that he was holding back. Frankie wanted him, but Zach had no idea why.

Frankie subtly nodded his head. “It’s what I’d like to be… with you.” He said quietly, his words silky and deep. There was a quiet power to them, and Zach found himself intensely attracted to him in that instant. Was it because he was a dom? Did that turn Zach on? He wasn’t sure, some of the things he knew about that stuff was pretty scary, but some of it was kind of hot, if he was being honest. He guessed it all depended what Frankie was into. Zach felt his stomach flip with nerves as he had the thought.

He also thought suddenly that he would have had to have been blind to miss this. He should have seen it coming a mile away. The talk about paperwork, Zach blushed as he realized that just earlier today he had been thinking about how he liked how dominant Frankie was. If he’d only known… this fit, oddly enough. It made sense. It also explained why he was so bossy. “Like BDSM? That stuff?” Zach asked, not knowing what to say. Frankie wobbled his head, a noncommittal gesture.

“Yes, kind of. There are elements of that subculture that I practice. Some, I don’t.”

“Do you wear a mask?” Zach asked suddenly, the question coming to mind. Frankie snorted a laugh immediately.

“No, I don’t wear a mask.” He chuckled, and Zach let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He found himself very relieved by this news. “No leather, either.” He laughed. “On me at least.” He added and Zach’s eyes widened. Frankie saw this and his smile heated up. “Not necessarily on you, either, though it may please me to see you like that and if that’s the case you’ll wear it.” He said, and words were soft and kind, though he could now sense the dominance under them. And he found it very… attractive. He was going to have to examine this reaction in detail privately later.

“So that would make me your…?” Zach said, and he thought he sounded a little dumb.

“You would be my sub.” Frankie said quietly, and Zach could hear the desire in the words. He wanted Zach to say yes. Desperately. And the thought filled Zach with yearning. To be his. To give himself to this man and to let him guide him, to trust himself to him. He couldn’t believe it but it was true. Zach was quiet for too long as he processed this so Frankie added “It means submissive.” And Zach smiled a little, despite his racing mind.

“I know what it means.” He laughed softly. Not knowing what to do or say, he flipped open the cover of the document and he saw the cover page. It had his and Frankie’s names, and next to Frankie’s name it said ‘Heretofore to be referred to as ‘THE DOMINANT’ and next to Zach’s name it stated ‘Heretofore to be referred to as ‘THE SUBMISSIVE’. Zach swallowed and turned the page.

He couldn’t process what he was reading, there was too much and it was too thick. He could see now why Frankie wanted him to read it at home. Where he could get his brain working again and properly think this over. To get on his computer and research the shit out of the BDSM lifestyle. To see what Frankie was into and if he could see himself going that far with him. But for now he just browsed over words that were jumping out at him.

On the third page there was a bold header that said ‘HARD LIMITS’. Zach read this and looked up at Frankie. “What are hard limits?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound dumb or childish. Frankie looked a little confused, like he wasn’t expecting the question.

“Hard limits, you know, what won’t you do? Where do you draw the line?” He asked, looking at Zach expectantly. What wouldn’t Zach do? He had no idea. He had no idea what was entailed.

“Umm, I don’t know.” Zach said lamely and winced, looking at Frankie, feeling embarrassed by his inexperience. Frankie knitted his brows in consternation.

“Well you have to know some things, like, when you’ve had sex in the past, what didn’t you enjoy?” He asked matter-of-factly. Zach guessed that now that the NDA was out of the way everything was out on the table. He swallowed and bit his lip nervously. This was it. He guessed he couldn’t avoid it any more.

“Well, I don’t know what I like and don’t like…” He started, taking a breath before continuing. “Because, I, uhh, haven’t exactly, you know, had sex before…” Zach mumbled, trailing off and looking away, at anything that wasn’t Frankie. Frankie sat there in stunned silence for a moment before he snapped.

“What the fuck did you just say?” He breathed, his words filled with horror. Zach paled.

“I… I…” Zach tried, but failed.

“You’re a VIRGIN?” He asked, saying the last word as if it were dirty, and suddenly Zach was mortified.

“I’m sorry Frankie, I can go…” He said, and Zach got ready to leave. He hoped Frankie would stop him, but he was so disappointed that running away seemed like the best option.

“No---“ Frankie cut in, reaching out and for the first time during dinner placing his hand over Zach’s, though he looked at it and a moment later he snatched it back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

“No, it’s ok!” Zach said, wishing he would put it back. Even for that brief moment, it had been comforting. And again, Frankie had shown the caring side he kept denying.

“I’m sorry, Zachary. I shouldn’t have reacted that way. It’s just… you’re a virgin? How could this happen? This has never happened before… and here I am talking about hard limits? Do you even know what’s in that contract that you have there? And you’ve never had sex before… I just…. I can’t… this can’t be the way… this shouldn’t be you first…”

Frankie was talking in sentence fragments, cutting between ideas. He seemed distraught over this, and Zach realized it was over his own virtue and that thought made him smile, the act of which seemed to shock Frankie. But Zach couldn’t help but smile. Frankie was concerned that he was going to debauch the pure and innocent Zach, but he didn’t realize that deep down, that’s what Zach really wanted. Again, he seemed to be caring about Zach, not wanting to push him into things he wasn’t ready for. Despite his claims he is a bad person, Zach just couldn’t see it. All he had shown, again and again, was his ability to care about other people.

“Why are you smiling?” Frankie asked sharply, his face confused. He seemed to think this was the end of the world and it was making Zach smile wider.

“Because you seem to care so much about my virtue. It’s cute.” He replied. Frankie’s eyes widened and Zach saw him suck in a sharp breath.

“I’m not cute, Zachary.” He said in the most serious tone he could muster, and it made Zach bark out a laugh.

“What’s that you were saying about not being cute?” Zach said as he watched Frankie’s face as he was obviously holding back his own smile.

“I’m. Not.” He said crossly, but his smile was plain when he finished and it put Zach at ease. “What is it about you?” He asked suddenly. “This never should have happened, I never should have allowed myself to bring a virgin into my lifestyle...” He said, his face now a little pained as he looked at Zach. “There was something about you, the way you submitted at my touch in my office, the way you’d bow your head and blush when I spoke. I thought you would be the perfect submissive, and I couldn’t help but deny my intense attraction to you.”

Frankie’s voice was soft but intense as he spoke, and the resonance of the richness in his voice filled Zach’s chest and he felt warm as blood flood from his pounding heart to every extremity. “I don’t do that. I’ve never done that. Everyone else has come from the lifestyle. How could I have known you were still so pure?” He asked, pausing, and smiling at Zach’s blush. “But I should have guess. Of course you are. You’re so perfect. I’m sorry, Zachary, I’m so sorry.” He said, and Zach’s eyes widened.

“Don’t be sorry!” He said quickly, reaching forward for Frankie’s hand. Frankie’s eyes changed entirely when their skin came in contact. They became heated and determined, the desire plainly evident.

“This won’t do.” Frankie said suddenly. “Don’t look at the contract tonight. I can’t have a virgin reading that, it wouldn’t be right.” And suddenly Zach felt his body ache with the flush of disappointment. This was it, Frankie was rejecting him. Zach had worried he wouldn’t want him due to his inexperience. He squeezed Frankie’s hand rather than letting go, not wanting to lose that contact until he was forced to.

“Please don’t take it back, I’ll read it, it’ll be ok. It doesn’t matter that I haven’t, you know, had experience before.” Zach tried to reason, and Frankie smiled hotly.

“You don’t understand, Zachary. I plan on fixing the problem.” He said, his voice thick and seductive. Zach swallowed as he felt a throbbing desire in his groin.

“What problem?” He asked, his voice quiet and his throat dry. Frankie smiled like a cat.

“The problem of your virginity.” He replied. Oh.

* * * * * * * * * * *

They had left immediately afterwards. Frankie had swept away the unread contract and put it back in his briefcase and he led a shocked and elated Zach to the elevator. Apparently this was the building he lived in, there was a Michelin star restaurant on the first floor. How convenient. Frankie had punched in a code at the elevator and it took them to the top floor of the tall building. They had been plagued by other residents most of the way up so they hadn’t had the chance to fight their undeniable chemistry in the elevator, but soon they were in Frankie’s Park Ave. apartment, the elevator opening right into a grand entranceway.

Zach hadn’t had much time to look around, as Frankie was taking him by the hand, right to the bedroom. From what Zach saw, the place was huge, and it was immaculate. He could probably see millions of dollars in unique art pieces and designer furniture. Frankie’s bedroom was similarly beautiful, the room done mostly in deep purples. But Zach wasn’t really paying much attention to anything at that point. All he could think of was, holy shit, this is finally happening. He was so happy, so *horny* right now that he thought he’d burst.

He sat on the bed facing Frankie who stood between his knees, standing close and facing Zach. Zach was breathing heavily, almost panting, his need for Frankie was so great. “When you said you’ve never had sex before… did you mean just with men?” Frankie asked breathily, his eyes locked on Zach’s, his fingers playing at the buttons on Zach’s cardigan. Zach raggedly shook his head.

“No, no one. Men or women.” He said and Frankie sharply sucked in air between his teeth and slowly let it out again.

“This is so fucking sexy. You’re a virgin. I’ll be your first. You’ll truly be all mine. You have no idea how happy that makes me.” He said, smiling triumphantly, his cheeks flushed and Zach sheepishly smiled back at him. Then Frankie pointed at Zach’s lips. “Mine.” He said, possessively, leaning in to kiss Zach deeply and dominantly. Zach moaned into the kiss and Frankie pulled away. Pointing now as Zach’s crotch, Frankie smiled heatedly and slowly said the word “Mine.” And he reached down to slowly palm him through the thin flannel of his dress pants. Zach moaned, experiencing for the first time of his life the pleasure of another person’s hand touching his hard cock.

All too soon his hand was gone, however, and Zach reached up to touch Frankie, who brushed his hands away, quickly sweeping Zach’s wrists into a tight grip in one hand and leaning forward to kiss Zach again, effectively distracting him. When he pulled back, Zach was out of breath.

“I want your first time to be good. To be nice, and sweet, and everything a first time should be. So just this one time, we’re going to do it in my bedroom, and we are going to do it vanilla. Is that okay?” Frankie asked Zach, who at this point would have said yes to anything.

“Vanilla?” He asked and Frankie smiled.

“Vanilla. Like plain, no kinks.” He said seriously, and Zach nodded.

“Oh.” He said, a smile spreading on his face.

“Indeed.” Frankie smiled back. “Now, Zachary, I’m going to undress you, and then I am going to do a good and thorough job of removing your virginity. Sound good?” He asked and Zach nodded his head eagerly, and Frankie did exactly what he said he would.

It was sexy and humiliating, being slowly undressed by a fully dressed man. It was completely new to Zach and when he stood there, fully naked, painfully erect, under his heated gaze, he felt vulnerable. So vulnerable. And the thought of it made his already hard cock throb almost painfully. Frankie was looking at him like he was a delicious meal he couldn’t wait to eat, and it made Zach feel good about himself. Here he was, naked and exposed, and Frankie clearly wanted him more than ever.   
When Frankie was done looking at him, he slowly took off his own clothes, never taking his eyes off Zach’s. When Zach grabbed himself, intending to relieve a little tension with a couple strokes, Frankie’s eyes went sharp and he told him not to touch himself. Zach had let go as though he had been burnt, he was so quick to respond, and Frankie had smiled and leaned forward and said “Good boy” and reached forward to stroke him a few times. Zach keened and moaned at the delicious contact.

Soon they were on the bed, and Frankie had crawled on top of Zach. He collected Zach’s hands in one grip and held them above his head tightly while he kissed him for a while, slowly grinding their hips together. He was so strong, Zach felt he couldn’t move, pinned beneath Frankie, his arms pinioned above him. He loved how free he felt when all his inhibitions were taken away from him. He had no options right now, he was in Frankie’s grip, in his control, Zach didn’t need to be in control right now and that made him feel wild with the newfound freedom in that.

When Zach became a little too fervent in his reciprocation, Frankie pulled their lips apart and smiled at him. “So sweet.” He said quietly, kissing Zach’s lips softly. “So pure.” He said, kissing him softly again. “Mine.” He said, kissing him one last time.

“Yours.” Zach breathed in return and Frankie’s eyes blazed.

“I want you to turn over and hold the headboard, can you do that baby? I’m going to get you ready.” Frankie soothed and Zach blushed as he nodded eagerly. This was it. He knew it was coming but he had no idea, not even the slightest, how it would feel. All he knew was that Cody’s bother Paul was a “bottom” as he’d called it and he said it was “fucking amazing”, so Zach while Zach was nervous, he was also very excited and aroused by the idea of… well, he guessed it was the idea of being dominated that turned him on about being fucked. He almost laughed. What better person to help with that than Frankie?

Zach flipped over, again feeling extremely exposed, with his back turned and his bare ass out like that, Frankie could do what he wanted with him. And he found the idea so fucking hot. “Good boy” Frankie said again and Zach groaned at how good it felt to hear those words from Frankie. He felt Frankie pull away for a moment but he was back again a moment later and he had snapped the lid on what Zach assumed was a bottle of lube. “Now this might hurt, baby, but I’m going to work you in nice and slow. And I won’t fuck you until you beg me, do you understand?” And when Zach didn’t respond fast enough he felt a sharp slap on his behind. “Do you understand?” Frankie repeated and Zach nodded quickly.

“Yes, Frankie.” He said and blushed at his eagerness. And then Frankie was adjusting Zach, spreading his legs and hiking up his knees a little so his ass was in the air, and suddenly the exposure and vulnerability was so intense Zach felt his cock ache with need. A moment later Frankie’s cold, slick finger was circling the rim of his tight entry, where no one had ever touched him before, and he shivered with the intensity of the pleasure the touch gave him. He had no idea it felt so good to touch there, he had never done it before. But before he could think too much more, the finger was inside him, deep inside him, and Zach sucked in air at the sharpness and fullness of the feeling.

It hurt, yes, , but only a little bit, and already he was feeling the rightness of it, he liked how it felt and he wanted to rock against it. Frankie moved it in and out, side to side for a minute, until Zach was moaning and grinding back into him and then he added the second finger. That had gone in easier than Zach had expected, and it magnified the pleasure. “I’m going to touch your prostate now.” He whispered in Zach’s ear, kissing down the back of his neck, and Zach didn’t know what he meant but a moment later Frankie’s fingers curled and Zach saw stars and fell forward a little with the wonderful, intense feeling.

Zach had never felt anything like it. He had jerked off, orgasmed alone, but it was nothing compared to this feeling. He wanted Frankie to do it again. “Again.” He begged and Frankie growled behind him and complied, the stars refilling his field of vision as he absorbed the pleasure and groaned.

“We’re not even going to touch your cock. You’ve come like that before. I’m going to make you come using just MY cock, do you understand?” He asked.

“Yes.” Zach nodded eagerly, quicker to respond this time. He practically felt the predatory smile from behind him.

“Good. No touching yourself. I want all of your virginity to myself. Okay?”

“Okay.”Zach panted, wanting more. A moment later the third finger was in and it stung, but again after a minute or two he was used to it and craving more. At this point, he understood why Frankie seemed sure he would be ready to beg for it. Because he was. He was ready to do anything at this point, if it meant that Frankie would please, for the love of God, finally fuck him. “Please, Frankie. Please. I’m ready. I want you.” He pleaded, his face rubbing back and forth against the pillow, his skin on fire and need of constant stimulation. Frankie’s hands were working back on forth over his skin and it was driving him wild. He let go of the headboard as he focused on all the sensations and Frankie tutted in his hear, followed by sharply biting his earlobe and moving his hands back against the headboard.

“Don’t let go. I’m going to take you now. I’m going to try to be gentle. I want your first time to be sweet, I don’t want to hurt you. But don’t come until I say you can. And don’t touch yourself, no matter how much you want to.” He said, and the words sent a thrill through Zach. He didn’t really know how he was supposed to come on command, or how he was going to stop it if he came too early, but he didn’t want to argue with Frankie right now. He was going to do it, it was finally going to happen. Zach was so in the moment right now, he was desperate for this. It was right. This was the right thing to do. He was grateful for Frankie, making his first time sweet. For putting the contract away and allowing yet another rule to be broken. It meant so much to Zach.

A moment later, Frankie was lined up and ready. “Are you ready?” He whispered.

“Yes!” Zach breathed and pushed back into Frankie, who pushed back and filled him slowly. It was intense and incredible. Zach groaned at the pain and the fullness and the pressure and Frankie stilled, allowing him to adjust. It took a minute, but soon one ache turned into another kind of ach and Zach needed Frankie to start moving. He pressed back into him. “I’m good.” Zach said.

“Oh yeah?” Frankie asked, still infuriatingly motionless inside Zach. He got the distinct impression that Frankie was toying with him and he groaned in frustration but smiled all the same at the game. “How ‘good’ are you?” He asked.

“So fucking good, please Frankie!” Zach begged, but hissed a moment later as Frankie slapped his ass sharply.

“Language, Zachary! Don’t make me punish you, you haven’t signed anything yet.” He said seductively and Zach groaned and ground back against him.

“I’m sorry, Frankie. Please.” Zach begged, peeking back over his shoulder and seeing a widely smiling Frankie hovering over him.

“I don’t like when you swear, but I do like when you beg, and you were a good boy and said please.” Frankie said, leaning forward and sucking on Zach’s earlobe, causing him to moan in delight at the wonderful feeling that caused in him. And then he started moving, and all coherent thought left Zach’s mind as he became lost in the wonderful wildness, the pain and the pleasure, of giving himself to this powerful man.

Frankie was true to his word, he was gentle, but he was firm, and he was sure of his movements and he made sure he fucked Zach fully and completely. Zach didn’t know how a first time could be any better. After an unknowable number of minutes later, Frankie shifted his position and suddenly he started hitting Zach’s prostate, again and again. Zach cried out the third time, the sensations were so great. It was so intense he thought he was going to explode.

“Easy, baby.” Frankie whispered in his ear from behind, slowing his rhythm but maintaining that beautifully punishing angle. “Take it all in. I don’t want you to come yet. I’m not ready.” Frankie whispered and Zach tried, he tried his hardest, to do as he was told. He held on, but soon he found himself slipping.

“Frankie, I’m not going to last.” He cried out as the sensations began to chain together, climbing, climbing, towards an inevitable and necessary release.

“Zachary, not yet.” Frankie said authoritatively and Zach clenched his muscles, holding it back. He managed to last another minute and Frankie was upping the rhythm, pounding quicker and quicker and finally, thankfully, he whispered in Zach’s ear. “Now.”

And Zach let go. It was the single most intense, most earth shatteringly intense experience of Zach’s life. On and on it went, and just when he thought he was done it continued. He shot all over Frankie’s duvet cover and behind him he felt Frankie groan loudly and his rhythm became erratic as he filled the condom inside of Zach.

A moment later, they were still, and Frankie pulled out. He pulled Zach from his front to his side, so he was the small spoon to Frankie’s big spoon, and slowly and softly stroked his skin, up and down his arms, pulling him close and kissing behind his ear. Zach nuzzled back into Frankie just a little and let out a soft content noise, but couldn’t form a word if he wanted to. So that was it. He was no longer a virgin. It had been so amazing, so beyond expectation or compare. Had he been ruined for everyone else, forever? How did he move on from this? What if the contract was too much? With a great effort, he pushed all those worries aside, and just tried to focus on the moment. This wonderful, glorious moment.

Behind him, Frankie nuzzled his face into his hair, breathing deeply and then kissing him there. “Mine.” He whispered, pulling Zach tightly against him, and Zach smiled as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off in Frankie’s arms. He would leave his problems for tomorrow. For now, he was too content to worry.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got there! The "first time"! Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment if you liked it and leave kudos. They mean so much to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep going with this???


End file.
